Raised Differently
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: AU What if Harry was born as a girl? And how would her aunt treat her, the same or differently? And what was inside the trunk that Lily sent to her sister before she died? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Iris
1. Prologue (Edited)

**Me: Hello Harry Potter fans (again)…this time is with a FemHarry and she is not the same as the one in the crossover one, they are different but anyway I got this idea when I notice there was not much of good Petunia stories at all so I decided to make one and see how you guys like it**

**Background: AU Lily made James Potter see his way of how cruel he was to her dear best friend, Severus and they both made the decision of making him godfather to their only daughter, Iris Lillian Potter but they were betrayed by their friend Peter and were killed. Without knowing of his duties from a certain Headmaster, Albus placed little Iris to her muggle relatives where Petunia, Lily's sister lives **

**Warning: just like I made for the crossover if you don't like it then don't read it**

**Summary: AU…What if Harry was born as a girl? And how would her aunt treat her, the same or differently? And what was inside the trunk that Lily sent to her sister before she died? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Iris**

**Pairings: Iris Potter-Snape (FemHarry) x Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger x Theodore Nott, Dudley Evans-Black x Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**I don't own Harry books or movies, just ideas I get from songs or out of the blue**

**Enjoy (re-write the best that I can)**

-Break Line-

Petunia was sitting on her dining table thinking ways to keep her niece safe from her 'normal' husband, Vernon Dursley.

Her niece was found by their footsteps one early morning when Petunia was getting the milk. There in a basket was a baby girl and a letter. The letter explained that James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans were killed by a mad man wizard and poor Iris Lillian Potter survived.

At first Petunia didn't want her here but after having two miscarriages, she couldn't bear the chances of getting another child. She dreamed to have a little girl to name after a flower like her mother did to her and Lily.

Her dream came true though but from her dead sister that she rarely had communication after she graduated from that school.

Also, she couldn't say no to that little face of her niece when she first saw her. She looked just like Lily did when she was born but the only difference was her hair color, it was black.

At first Vernon ignored her niece but then he started hitting her after a talk with his sister, Marge Dursley.

Petunia gave her niece chores so she can be busy and out of Vernon's sight. They were simple little house work that she and Lily did when they were young but soon her own son started to tease his own cousin. It was simple push and shove for a few months but soon it turns to chasing her down the street then beating her.

Petunia talked to Vernon about this and what could lead to this to his perfect son to jail. Then the neighbors will talk and would go around to his job then future clients will refuse to come over. That made him change…a bit though.

It's been eight years and so far nothing severely has happen. Petunia knows it was a wrong thing to do but it was the only safe place for her niece to be at night, at the cupboard under the stairs.

But she couldn't hold it much longer, there has to be a better way to…wait didn't Lily sent her a trunk for some kind of emergency before she went into hiding.

Petunia ran up to the attic and looked everywhere for that old trunk. After a few minutes later, she found what she was looking for. She opened it and looked everywhere that could look useful and after what it felt forever, she found something that looked official and has a seal on it.

She broke the seal and after she read it, she was shocked. She went back to the trunk to find the book that could help her communicate the only person that could save her niece.

'_Please…please let him answer'_ thought Petunia when she finished writing her message.

She was putting everything back inside the trunk when she heard him.

"GIRL GET OUT HERE"

-Break Line-

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape was relaxing after his classes when suddenly he heard a too familiar noise.

'_What the bloody…it can't be'_ thought Severus as he ran towards the only location to where the noise was coming from.

Opening his room, he went straight to the closet to find his old school trunk and deep down was a black journal with his initials on the front but this old journal was no ordinary one. During in their fake stunt of fall out friendship in their 5th year, Lily made these journals to work like a phone. She got the idea when she overheard Potter and Black having a two way mirror.

Before hiding, Lily told him whenever the journal now makes noises is when her sister Petunia was either in stress or in trouble with her abusive husband.

He quickly opens it and looked for the entry Petunia wrote:

_Sev, if you are still there please help me…I thought I could protect her from my husband but after 8 years I don't think I can take it anymore…I had to resort to putting her in the cupboard to keep her safe from him and have her 24 hours with me as best as I can but even that could not stop my own son from hurting her…please Sev please come and get her before he thinks on something else to hurt her_

_Petunia_

_P.S. - there was something in Lily's trunk that you might want to see for yourself_

Severus didn't need to be told twice what she have meant in the end but he was more curious of what Petunia was talking about.

-Break Line-

Vernon just returns home when he notice the house was quiet…too quiet to his liking.

"GIRL GET OUT HERE"

A young 8 year old girl with wavy black hair and green emerald eyes with one of hers aunt's old clothes came out nervously from the cupboard. This small child was no other than Iris Lillian Potter.

"Y-Yes Uncle Vernon"

"Where is my wife freak and why have you not started your chores yet!" shouted Vernon.

"I-I have no idea w-where Auntie Petunia is at Uncle but I-I had a bit of a f-fever this morning so she told m-me to rest and would see if I-I could do the chores later w-when I-I am a b-bit better" explain Iris softly and quietly.

Before Vernon could say anything else, Petunia was coming downstairs.

"Vernon how dare you wake her up when she is unwell"

"Pet forgive me I didn't know…fine get back to your cupboard, you freak"

Iris didn't have to be told twice and bolted to her little safe cupboard.

-Break Line-

Severus cursed himself for being 2 hours late when he got the message from Lily's sister and quickly apparated to Private Drive where she and her niece were living at. Severus blames Albus for his tardiness as he was holding a staff meeting after dinner.

It didn't take long to find the house but as he approached the door, he heard something that made his blood boil.

"GIRL LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU ARE GOING TO REGERT FOR SPILLING GOOD FOOD…AND I KNOW JUST KNOW HOW"

Severus didn't waste time to break the blasted door and stupefy the fat whale of a husband. He turned to see a faint white barrier surrounding Petunia and a scared small child.

"Petunia I am terribly sorry that I came late, are you alright though?"

"I-Its fine Sev, Iris made a barrier as soon has Vernon was about to attack us" replied Petunia while trying to calm down the small child.

This was the first time Severus saw Iris Potter and was relief that she only inherited Potter's hair color but the rest was all Lily.

"Come let's see if I can-"

"NO" shouted Petunia "I-I can't take it anymore Sev…please you have to help me…I-I worry for little Iris when she is by herself with my ungrateful husband a-and my son is starting to follow his footsteps…please there has to be another way to protect my family Sev."

Severus sighed "Very well…Prince manor have strong wards just enough protection for your family Petunia, are you going to need help to get custody of your son?"

"…Yes, do not worry though, Vernon may have taught him the wrong ideas but he is still young so I can redeem that over time."

"Very well, go pack your and your sons' belongings then…I will help with Miss Potter with hers."

Petunia nodded "Alright then…oh"

She took out a rolled up parchment paper to Severus "It was the thing I told you about, I-I think it might help us…Iris sweetie listen go pack your things while I go pack mine's and your cousin's."

Iris nodded "Yes Auntie Petunia."

-Break Line-

While the small child was gathering her belongings, Severus took the time to read what was inside of the rolled parchment that Petunia gave him:

_The last Statement and Will of one Lily Rose Potter nee Evans:_

_If you are reading this then that means James and I are dead and that traitor rat betrayed us to Voldemort…_

_I warn James not to switch secret keepers but he said that he will never hurts us and will keep us safe because no one will ever thought of him being our secret keeper instead of Sirius…_

_Please the one reading this must know that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper not Sirius Black…_

_Also I leave to Remus Lupin my collection of books from my vault and 100,000 gallons for you to pay something nice and make sure Black is careful with little Iris._

_To Sirius Black…you better have matured if not I will haunt you for the rest of your life Black and don't you dare teach my daughter pranks only._

_To Petunia I sent you the trunk with my things and some potions for you if you need some for stress to colds for your son and hope you will dump that whale of a husband of yours soon._

_And to Severus Snape…I want you to be there in my daughter's life my dear friend and help her to be her best not like how Black would have taught her, sorry Sirius but you are only a fun Uncle not a father figure so…_

_We, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter give the name of Godfather to Severus Tobias Snape if for some odd reason he can't then please place Iris to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, her godmother and great cousin from my husband side._

_Do not place her to my sister if she is still married to Vernon Dursley, he is the most uncaring person I have ever meet and was sadden that my sister was force to marry him._

_My final request, please do a heritance test potion to my daughter…I have a feeling that my family was never muggle in the first place._

Severus stood there in shock…him…was the godfather to the girl who lived, Iris Potter.

Suddenly he felt a little tug from his robes. Severus looked down and meet the eyes of little Iris.

"I-I'm done sir"

Severus didn't know what to do but there is a start for everything.

"Positive child…we are not coming back to this place ever again"

Iris nodded "Yes…I don't have that much anyway, Auntie Petunia had to make clothes for me from hers or look for my mommy's old clothes that she keep."

Severus nodded "Very well child…well while we wait for your aunt to finish I must tell you something important."

Iris tilted her head "Is it from that weird paper that Auntie Petunia gave you sir?"

Severus smiled a bit when Iris did the same thing that Lily would do when she stated an answer in a question form.

"Yes…it would seem that your mother Lily Potter named me your godfather if anything happens to her and your father."

Iris widens her eyes "R-Really?"

Severus nodded "Yes though for some odd reason I never got the message child but I would have taken care of you if I would have known about it."

Iris sniffed a bit to finally have someone else to care for her then her Auntie Petunia and then hugged Severus' legs which almost knock him to the ground if he had not grabbed on to the wall.

Severus lifts up Iris off the ground and settles her to his hip "Better now little one"

Iris nodded "Yes Papa"

Severus blinked his eyes "Papa? Don't get me wrong child, I do like being called something like that but why Papa?"

"Because my old daddy was daddy and uncle will remind me of Uncle Vernon so I thought that maybe Papa will be ok because you are my godfather" explain Iris softly.

Severus laughed "For an 8 year old, you sure have some mind there."

Iris smiled from the praise then turn to see her aunt coming down with two trunks that was her aunt's and her cousin's along an old trunk with her.

"We need to pick up Dudley from his friend's house, they should have finished dinner about now" stated Petunia.

Severus nodded then pointed his wand to shrink the trunk to his robes which made Iris' eyes widen.

"H-How did you do that Papa?"

Severus turned to Petunia "She doesn't know?"

Petunia shook her head "I never had the chance to tell her…Vernon would have gotten angry if I had mention about the word magic in front of him"

Severus sighed heavily "We'll discuss this later for now let's pick up your son so we can head to the wizard bank."

Iris gave them an confuse look "Tell me what"

Petunia giggled "We'll explain it to you dear but right now we must pick up your cousin"

"Kay"

-Gringotts Wizarding Bank-

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Severus as he opened the entrance.

"W-Wicked" said Dudley while Iris nodded.

"Now I see why Lily was so happy to go back to this place…she would always told me to come over and shop but I felt…out of place to come here" stated Petunia as she was following Severus to a white building.

Severus nodded "I can see why…now children when we go in there, you have to be silent at all times and be close to us, don't wander off understood?"

Iris nodded not wanting to disappoint her godfather but Dudley pouted a bit but quickly nodded after seeing that his mother was giving one of her rare looks to him.

"Good let's go"

Once stepping inside, Dudley was dumbfounded of what he saw and pointed to the weird creature.

"Mum what are those things?" asked a freak out Dudley.

"That is a goblin sweetie now please it's rude to point…remember what Uncle Sev said" stated Petunia.

Dudley nodded "Yes mum"

Severus was holding Iris while Petunia was holding Dudley as they walked to the front.

The goblin looked up with a bit of a sneer "May I help you?"

"Yes we came to resolve this missing Will and request from the late Mrs. Lily Rose Potter nee Evans" explain Severus with his own sneer.

The goblin took the Will with widen eyes "But of course…GRIPHOOK"

"Yes"

"Take them to room 5 and informed Nagnok"

"Of course, follow me please"

Severus and Petunia followed the small goblin to the room and waited until another came to view.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Snape and Mrs. Dursley nee Evans, I am Nagnok I take care of the Potter vaults for more than a few centuries…I have looked at the Will and was surprise to find it that was not sorted years ago."

Severus shook his head "You didn't know as was I or Petunia."

Nagnok nodded his head "Very well, we will sent the request to Remus Lupin in at another time but for now least carry out what we can do for now."

"Yes my sister wants Iris to take this heritance test potion" stated Petunia.

Nagnok nodded his head "It shall be done…Miss Potter if you would mind letting us pick your finger for a little blood so we can activate the potion?"

Iris nervously looked at Severus than to her aunt who both gave her a nod.

"O-Oh ok"

Nagnok told Griphook to fetch the necessary potion and supplies then turned to Severus with a serious look.

"And what of Sirius Black…he was accused of a crime he didn't commit"

Severus sighs "I will deal with it personally but please do notify Madam Bones of this matter so we can meet her after this."

"Very well…Miss Potter if you please" said Nagnok as Griphook returned.

-Break Line-

After a few minutes later, the parchment was filled up with the family tree to Iris Potter.

_Iris Lillian Potter_

_Parents:  
Lord James Charles Gryffindor-Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Slytherin-Evans_

_Grandparents:  
Charles William Gryffindor-Potter and Lady Dorea Cassie Potter nee Black_

_Harold Salvador Slytherin-Evans and Rose Marie Slytherin-Evans nee Patel_

_Ancestors:  
Lord Salazar Harold Slytherin and Lady Helga Rosie Slytherin nee Hufflepuff_

_Lord Godric William Gryffindor and Lady Rowena Marie Gryffindor nee Ravenclaw_

_Lord Merlin_

_Relatives:  
Lady Petunia Marie Dursley nee Slytherin-Evans and Vernon Jonathan Dursley_

_Dudley Vernon Dursley_

_Lady Narcissa Dorea Malfoy nee Black and Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Lady Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange nee Black and Lord Rodolphus Samuel Lestrange_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_Andromeda Eli Tonks nee Black and Ted Johnsen Tonks_

_Nymphadora Andy Tonks _

_Heiress to the Noble and Ancient house of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Potter and Black_

Everyone in the room was speechless.

"H-How can this be…Sev, what does this mean?" asked Petunia.

"It means that you can kick Dumbledore out from Hogwarts…wait if Lily was able to get her magic back then shouldn't Petunia get hers as well" stated and wondered Severus.

Nagnok gave him a confuse look "What do you mean Professor? Mrs. Dursley does have her magic well sealed but she has it in her as well for her son."

Petunia widens her eyes "I-I have m-magic…"

"You didn't know?"

Petunia shook her head.

"Well it looks like we must remove the seal and see who blocked your magic and your son's…also I see that no one has fix that curse scar on poor Miss Potter" stated Nagnok.

"No we have not yet, I was going to look some information to remove it but it seems as though you have a better way" said Severus.

Nagnok chuckled "Most wizards seemed to have forgotten that we goblins have magic far beyond then theirs, which is why the founders gave us the respect we deserve, they saw what we can do in a blink of an eye."

Severus nodded his head "Very well, when shall we come for the rituals then?"

Nagnok thought for a moment then smiled at them "If you like…we can do it now."

-Prince Manor, 11:00 pm-

Severus collapse to his favorite armchair at his study room when he put Iris a needed rest and asked his house elf Lippy, to show Petunia where she and her son was going to sleep for the time being.

He just found out that his dear beloved Lily, her sister and along with their children were descendants to Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin.

After the ritual, Petunia and Dudley released powerful accidentally magic to the walls of the room. Dudley wasn't that powerful because it was not blocked for so long not like Petunia's.

She had to be given a few calming draughts and a small block to her magic so it can slowly be release like an eleven year old child would.

Afterwards it was Iris' turn to see if the curse scar could be removed or healed. It was a small ritual where Iris had to stand in the middle of some ancient goblin runes while Nagnok and another goblin chanted the spell in their language.

The spell was a simple but yet powerful cleansing magic to heal whatever unwanted magic to light or dark. The runes would help the person in the circle by giving them strengthening magic if the curse or any unwanted magic in the person causes them pain.

When it was finished, a black mist came out of Iris' scar and gave a nasty screech but soon fades away. Whatever it was, the scar slowly disappeared until it faded away.

Severus and Petunia thank the goblins for their services but when they were about to leave little Iris wanted to ask the funny looking man something.

"…C-Can you make my last name like my Papa?"

After a few minutes later, Severus was holding his adoptive daughter, Iris Lillian Potter-Snape while Petunia went back to her maiden name Evans as to Dudley after learning she could immediately divorce her no good husband if he was he was not suited to be a parent or guardian.

Though Petunia worries if Dumbledore finds out but Nagnok just smirked and told her not to worry about it.

As promised Nagnok sent a letter with a copy of the Will of Lily Potter nee Evans to Madam Bones and in the morning Severus will be notified to meet her later in evening the next day to save an innocent man from prison.

Severus looked out of the window and smiled "You do have great surprise Lily even after death…just hope little Iris does not do the same to me beyond who she is related to already."

-Break Line-

**Me: yay me done…for now that is**

**Iris: you are sure busy Egypt**

**Me: have to be I have stories to upload before I have to study for my exams**

**Dudley: so you are type as much as you can to get it done**

**Me: in hope I mean I have chapter 3 rough draft done I just need to read it and correct it as much possible as I can**

**Draco: you might want to explain to the readers…**

**Me: Oh right…first of this message will got to all the stories I am uploading this week…the reason for this is that the next two weeks are coming are my time to study for my exams and I need my brain cells for that so I would not be able to work on my story and study the same time…I could accidently write my story ideas on the exam paper or something**

**Iris: oh come on if you study as best as you can you can do it**

**Hermione: yup just make a schedule of what times to study and maybe have time to work on your stories as well**

**Me: and get a bloody migraine…no bloody thanks, I would so like my brain to work on my exams day thank you very much**

**Severus: Indeed**

**Reggie: Oh come on what's on the next chapter?**

**Me: hold your magic Reg…the next chapter Iris and Dudley will be going to Hogwarts in their first year…until then, bye me**

**Sirius: hey what about me?!**

**Me: quiet you or should I get Severus to make that potion again**

**Sirius: (pales) w-what's that I think I hear Moony calling me bye**

**Iris: Egypt that's just cruel**

**Me: I thank you hehe…please leave a review**


	2. 2 years later (Edited)

**Me: Hey guys as you can see I fix some errors and change a bit on the chapter but not much, if by any chance I miss something please do tell me kindly. I will be fixing the other chapters as well so please be patient of the real update**

**Geetac: I thank you for the review I am glad you like it and hope you like the re-write of the prologue…**

**I will be doing the same thing for chapter 1 but not for a while because I need to work on re-reading on my other stories the best I can cause of exams on Monday and Tuesday so please be patient**

**Now onward to the story**

**Background: AU Lily made James Potter see his way of how cruel he was to her dear best friend, Severus and they both made the decision of making him godfather to their only daughter, Iris Lillian Potter but they were betrayed by their friend Peter and were killed. Without knowing of his duties from a certain Headmaster, Albus placed little Iris to her muggle relatives where Petunia, Lily's sister lives **

**Warning: I had one bad review from a guest saying that they didn't like it or something…I warn you if you didn't like it then don't read it which also includes reviews, it's people like you that make young children who try to make story like this get their dream taking away which makes me sick…**

**Summary: AU…What if Harry was born as a girl? And how would her aunt treat her, the same or differently? And what was inside the trunk that Lily sent to her sister before she died? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Iris**

**Pairings: Iris Potter-Snape (FemHarry) x Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger x Theodore Nott, Dudley Evans-Black x Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

-Break Line-

It's been 2 years since Iris Potter; the Girl who lived disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive with her aunt and cousin.

Albus Dumbledore was a bit worried to say the least. He placed the child there for a reason and that was to gain her trust for saving her and set the right sort of people to her which was the Weasley family.

Albus had this plan out from the day the child destroyed the Dark Lord Voldemort but everything was ruin when an object he spelled to let him know when something happen to that muggle house. Open day, it glowed and exploded into million pieces.

Albus didn't know what to think of but he must find out what happen.

He apparated to Little Whinging and went to the child muggle's house. It took him a while for him to get information around the area as Mrs. Figg, the squib he had listed to watch over the child was not there at her house.

It has seem that for some odd reason, Vernon Dursley only lives at Number 4 Privet Drive with his sister Marge Dursley and have a house maid. No one has ever heard of the names of Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley or Iris Potter. Is if they vanished or never existed.

He tried to see if the people were obliviated but nothing, not one trace of magic left on the muggles.

For 2 years, he has gone back and forth to see if he can find a clue to where the blasted child could be and her aunt but nothing.

That's when Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress came to his office and told him that she just received the acceptance letter to one Iris Potter.

That relaxed Albus and return to his grandfatherly figure to everyone. What Minerva didn't tell him was Iris' new surname but like she was going to tell that old coat anything.

The same 2 years ago, Severus came to her one evening and asked if she was free on Saturday along with Filius Flitwick, the head house of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor; Pomona Sprout, the head house of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor; Rolanda Hooch, the flying instructor and Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the Healer at Hogwarts.

All agreed to come along but what they didn't expect was little Iris Potter at Prince Manor and her aunt and cousin living at the manor.

Severus told them how they ended up here at his place for the time being. He told them about the goblins found out that Petunia's magic was sealed for a long time while her son was just sealed when he was just a baby.

Nagnok identify the sealer, it was Albus Dumbledore.

All of them were furious and every respect they had for the Light Lord had vanished that day. Since then all of the professors had to start from stretch for Petunia to learn magic. It was slow but she was able to finish within the 2 years' time period.

Petunia's magic was stronger on healing magic just what her wand was made for. While the professors were busy with Petunia, Rolanda was helping the young ones to learn a thing or two about flying.

Dudley loved it, he was a natural but for Iris…she was a bit scared. It didn't help when Vernon scared her half to death when he pushed her over the stairway…lucky her magic saved her and her aunt's quick thinking.

Rolanda had to be with little Iris when they had their flying lessons but in Potions, Iris was brilliant…just like her mother was. Dudley was alright but could never have the patience of waiting.

Though soon it will be the children turn to taste school and everything else. Petunia couldn't be proud for both of them.

-Number 12 Grimmauld Place, July 31, 1991-

"Dudley, you've been in there for the pass 30 minutes" shouting 11 year old Iris while banging the bathroom door.

"Hold your boat sis, anyway Diagon Alley is not going anywhere" said Dudley as he open the bathroom door.

Iris gave him one of her pouts "I know that…it's just I don't want to wait that long for getting my supplies. I want to help Papa with his potions for Auntie Poppy needs some quickly before the school year starts."

Dudley sigh "Of course…alright then but we are so going to visit the Quidditch shop then."

Iris continued pouting "Fine…now can I go?"

Dudley blinked a couple of times before realizing why she was banging on the bathroom door in the first place "Oops…sorry."

-Diagon Alley, few hours later-

"Alright then, first let's go get your books and robes then we can eat something in the Leaky Cauldron" said a man with black wavy hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing black silk robes, a green silk shirt, black pants and dark brown shoes.

"After that we will get your materials and wands, is that fine by you two" wondered a woman with short blond hair with blue-green eyes. She was wearing a simple dark red dress robe and heels to match.

"Yes mum/Aunt Petunia" said Iris and Dudley.

"Right then let's go."

"Reggie, we need to go to the bank first" stated Petunia.

Reggie aka Regulus Black, the younger brother to Sirius Black and the current Lord of the Noble house of Black, gave his wife a sheepish look.

Petunia gave him one of her looks "…you were hanging around with your brother last night, didn't you?"

Reggie laughed nervously "If I say yes, would you not hex me to a million pieces because I know deep down how lovely my wife is."

Petunia sigh "Wise choose Mr. Black…now shall we."

-Gringotts Bank-

"NAGNOK" shouted Iris as she ran to the small goblin.

"Ah why Miss Potter, it's a pleasure to see you once again" said Nagnok with no sneer.

Iris giggled "Same to you as well."

"Well then what can – oh Lord and Lady Black welcome and of course young Mister Evans-Black" greeted Nagnok with no sneer once again.

"Ah Nagnok, I told you that you can call me by my first name, didn't I?" whined Reggie.

"That maybe in private but in public I can't, it will be disrespect to a Noble house Lord Black" responded Nagnok.

Reggie pouts "…still don't like it."

Petunia frown "It's never your choice dear. Nagnok, we came to pick up some gallons for supplies for these little ones."

"Ah starting school then children" stated Nagnok while walking to a cart.

"You bet" both shouted.

Nagnok nodded "Very well, follow me then."

-Madam Malkin's Robes-

"Hello, going to Hogwarts as well dear" wondered Malkin.

"Yes madam…oh and my cousin but he's a bit…busy" answered Iris.

"Very well, in the meantime, follow me though I do have another child getting his robes as well" said Malkin as she pointed to the direction they needed to go.

Iris nodded and followed Malkin to the fitting rooms. That's when Iris saw the boy that Malkin had mention about. He had blond hair with grey eyes and somewhat pale skin.

"Alright dear up you go."

While Malkin was fitting her robes, the blond boy started to talk to her.

"Hogwarts too?" wondered the boy.

Iris smiled "Yup and I can't wait. My Papa, aunt and uncles knows for sure I am going to Ravenclaw but one of my uncles believe that I may go to Slytherin but I will let the sorting hat choose."

The blond boy blinked a couple of times then smiled "Really, I am going to Slytherin for sure not just I want to but it has been going down from my family line for a while…oh how rude of me, the name is Draco Malfoy, heir to the Noble house of the Malfoy family" said Draco with a little bow.

Iris giggled "Oh well if we are greeting like that way then…glad to meet you young heir Malfoy, I am Iris Potter-Snape, heiress to the Noble houses of the Potter, Prince-Snape and Black family."

Draco widen his eyes "Iris?! As in the girl who lived?!"

Iris narrowed her eyes a bit "Yes but I hate that idiotic title…I want to earn my respect like my Papa and my uncle."

Draco was a bit shock then recovered "You…you are something alright, I thought you would be all that or something…wait did you say your surname was Snape also?"

Iris smiled proudly "Yes I am thank you very much and Papa is the greatest Potion Master in all of Britain. My Papa raised me to have manners and have respect to everyone who shows it back."

Draco smiled "Glad to know…hey your Papa is my godfather you know."

Iris smiled softly "Oh really…well the truth is that he is really my godfather but he was the only father figure I have. Beforehand I was living in the muggle world with my aunt and cousin for 8 years then my Papa came and saved us. Afterwards, my aunt divorced her first husband and then married my new uncle."

Draco whistled "Wow that was heck of an adventure…wait how can you be the heiress to the Black family?"

"Oh well you see when my aunt married her second husband, he turned out to be Regulus Black, the current Lord Black but when he wanted for Dudley to have the title of the future Lord Black he decline so I was giving the title…well unless if my aunt gives birth to a true Black heir or heiress" explain Iris.

Draco nodded "So what is your cousin going to be then?"

Iris smiled "He is going to be continuing the line of the Evans family. It was well known in few countries around America but not here."

Draco widens his eyes then smiled "Wicked…small world to have met my distant cousin then."

Iris giggled "Likewise Draco."

"There you are did you know that you were finished long time ago."

Iris turned around to notice her cousin just exiting out from the other fitting rooms.

"Oops sorry Dud I guess I didn't notice."

Dudley raised his eyebrows "Not notice, the same person who can know where Uncle Sev is coming out of his potion lab or random places."

Iris rolled her eyes "For your information I lost track of time because I was talking to my new friend and our distant cousin Draco. Draco this annoying brat is my cousin Dudley…Dudley this is Draco, heir to the Noble house of the Malfoy line."

"Oh well pleasure to have finally met a family member then. I'm Dudley Evans-Black, the heir to the last Noble and Ancient house of the Evans line."

"It's a pleasure as well to meet you cousin" said Draco.

Dudley nodded then turned to Iris "Alright I guess I'll let this slide…now come on before my stomach whines some more."

Iris giggled at her cousins whining "Oh alright, bye Draco and hope to see you at the train or maybe later."

Iris then gave him a kiss on the cheek for good manners in results making Draco blush deeply red.

"B-Bye Iris and Dudley…see you later."

-Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, few hours later-

Iris and Dudley were holding on to their excitement of owning their first ever wands.

When they entered the room, they felt the magic around it then suddenly there was thud on the left side. It was Ollivander, the wand maker.

"Ah I see it's time for young Miss Potter-Snape and Mr. Evans-Black to get their wands…ah Lady Black it's been a year. How's your wand been doing for you?" said and wondered the wand maker.

Petunia laughed "It's been splendid…Willow, 11 inches with a Dragon Heartstring."

"Oh yes, powerful wand for healing. Lord Black, it's been a while has it been not, how's your wand been treating you?" wondered the old wand maker again.

Reggie let out bark laughter like his brother "Yes it has been a while my old friend and great like it has been giving to me all those years ago…Cherry, 13 inches with Dragon Heartstring."

"Yes, yes great for charms and defense no…anyway who's first?"

Iris turns to Dudley "You can go first Dud"

"Really…thanks Iris."

It took a few wands when one finally accepted Dudley its partner. It sparkled with yellow and red colors.

Ollivander was clapping "Oh yes wonderful…Hemlock, 10 ½ inches with Unicorn Hair, great with charms and healing."

Dudley smiled "Wicked."

Ollivander turns to Iris "Now my dear, I must say this…your wand will be a tricky customer to find."

Iris looked down a bit "I have a feeling Papa talked to you then."

Ollivander nodded "No need to say it child, now wait right here while I go get them I just finished these boys not that long ago."

Ollivander brought wands that no one had ever heard or seen…some were just rare. Others have more than one core or wood but every one that Iris tried didn't warm up to her. When all hope was lost, the very last wand made Iris smiled, it made her safe. It sparkled with green and blue colors.

Ollivander got more excited "Oh yes that wand is made for you Miss Potter-Snape."

That made Iris curious "Really…why?"

Ollivander looked at her seriously "Well child, that wand was said to be Salazar Slytherin's and only his true bloodline can wield it."

Everyone in the room had their eyes open wide.

"What I may ask the core and the wood, Ollivander?" wondered Petunia.

Ollivander looked at them for a moment "mmm…oh this little one is Oak, 9 ½ inches with two cores, a Basilisk Fang and Griffin Claw."

Iris smiled at her wand "…wow"

Reggie laughed a bit "You said it kiddo, now how much will that be?"

"Oh of course…say 13 gallons will do" replied Ollivander.

-Prince Manor, after shopping-

"Papa…I'm back" shouted Iris as she got out of the fireplace gracefully.

She heard the door to the potion lab open and revealed the young Potion master Severus Snape "Indeed, had fun shopping then."

Iris nodded "Yup...oh you never guess what happen at Ollivanders and there was so many books that I want to get and also I made a new friend, his name is Draco…I believe he said he was your godson also."

Severus shook his head "Indeed you did…glad you have meet Draco then that means that letter was really from him and not a trick from that blasted mutt."

Iris green eyes brighten "Draco wrote to me already?"

Severus nodded "He did, he wanted to come over to spend some time with you and Dudley before school started."

Iris squeaks "Oh can he come Papa oh please I never ask you much oh please pretty please."

Before Severus could replay, Iris was being licked to death from a dog that looked like a grim.

"Black must you be in your animagus form, you blasted mutt" sneered Severus. The grim growled and then was turned back to his human from.

"Oh shut up Snape" sneer Sirius Black back at Severus then turned to his niece with a soft face "Now what is making my lovely pup so happy?"

Iris was somewhat use to that her Papa and Uncle fighting back and forth but still doesn't like at all. Iris shook her head then smiled to her Uncle Padfoot.

"I meet a new friend Uncle Padfoot and it turns out he is my cousin from my grandma Dorea in the Black family line" replied Iris.

Sirius frown, the only living and sane Blacks were Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was in Azkaban with her husband and brother in law, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity.

"Who?" wonder Sirius.

Severus narrowed his eyes to him "Draco Malfoy…he wants to come over to spend some time here before school starts in September, do you have a problem with that, Black?"

Sirius growled at him "This is none of your business Snape and yes I do have a problem with it, the Malfoy's are evil…Iris have I told you nothing how nasty Slytherins-"

Iris sighed "More than a thousand times Uncle Padfoot…but you're wrong, the Slytherins are view on their cunning and ambitions…" That's when Iris' eyes got teary "…than do you see me an evil witch Uncle Padfoot?"

Sirius took a few minutes then realized the mistake he made "N-No pup I-I didn't mean you…I mean of course the Slytherins are misjudged."

Severus shook his head and walk to calm down his adoptive daughter "Brilliant Black look what you just did to your beloved niece." Sirius felt bad for making his young niece upset…again.

After a few minutes, Iris was calm enough while Severus was holding her like a small child. Iris pouted at her Uncle "You need to stop being mean to them Uncle…I mean Papa is a Slytherin and he was the one that cleared you out of that horrible prison along with your own brother."

"That's right Siri…you owe him a life debt and he is letting you stay here at his manor or you had to deal with living with your brother at Grimmauld Place again." Everyone turned to see it was Iris's second Uncle, Remus Lupin.

"Uncle Moony"

Sirius sighed "Fine…I will try to be nice to the boy."

Severus narrowed his eyes again "That boy has a name and my godson, Black so watch it."

Iris glared at Sirius "Promise to be nice Uncle Padfoot if not then I will prank you so bad you'll want to be back living with your brother…and Papa will help me."

Sirius' face turned deadly white. He remembered not too long ago that little prank war they did when Iris and Dudley were just 9 turning 10. Severus was dragged along by Iris as always and was paired with her. Dudley was with his stepfather Reggie and while Sirius and Remus were paired together.

Sirius thought that they were going to win hands down but for some odd reason it was Severus and Iris who had won the prank war. Who knew that Snape can prank someone?

"Alright, alright…maybe you will be in Slytherin pup."

Iris straight herself the best she could while sitting on her Papa's lap "and will be a damn good one" Everyone laughed at Iris comment.

Sirius sigh "Well at least it's better than to hear that old hag."

"Uncle Padfoot, don't be mean to grandma."

Sirius shook his head "How you and Dudley manage for her to love you…I have no idea."

Iris grinned "Because she tells really great stories."

Sirius looked at her with disbelief "…right"

Iris then hopped off of Severus' lap then started to drag him to his potion lab "Now if you would excuse us but I want to start some potions before going to school, come on Papa."

Sirius and Remus were laughing at the scene. A high level Potion master was being overpowered and dragged by his mischief adopted daughter.

-Break Line-

**Iris: 'smiling' I so happy to see so many readers reading this**

**Dudley: hear little cous, what you think, Draco?**

**Draco: 'nodded' yup can't wait for chapter 2**

**Iris: any idea what is it about?**

**Dudley: ask Egypt**

**Me: who ask me?**

**Iris: what's on the next chapter?**

**Me: oh…Hogwarts Express and the sorting**

**Sirius: wonderful can't wait to see where my pup goes to**

**Remus: you do know she will be going…**

**Me: don't say anything…I want to see what the readers might say**

**Sirius: fine…**

**Me: anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I was typing it but if you spot anything weird or not correct…please do pointed it out I did try my best to find everything I can't find a beta just yet too much busy but if any of you reads would like to then you need to PM me**

**Iris: until then everyone**

**Me: bye me hehe**


	3. Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

**Me: hello everyone in the Harry Potter world, how are you? I happy to see this story being put on your faves and/or alerts I don't know it will be this good with my horrible grammar and spelling which I am trying to do my best to be better at so I thank you all who take their time to read this story and then wait for the fixed chapter…I would have chapter one fix in hope in in a week or so**

**I would like to thank these lovely readers: sparks lupin, salazar's heir19, and sdoyle1989**

**All: I am glad you love this story and if any of you readers have an ideas then please do tell me and I would give you the credit in the chapter like I did in my other complete story**

Now onward to the story

Background: AU Lily made James Potter see his way of how cruel he was to her dear best friend, Severus and they both made the decision of making him godfather to their only daughter, Iris Lillian Potter but they were betrayed by their friend Peter and were killed. Without knowing of his duties from a certain Headmaster, Albus placed little Iris to her muggle relatives where Petunia, Lily's sister lives

Warning: don't like it than don't read it or leave rude/mean/ungrateful reviews if you do then you people makes me sick then…

Summary: AU…What if Harry was born as a girl? And how would her aunt treat her, the same or differently? And what was inside the trunk that Lily sent to her sister before she died? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Iris

Pairings: Iris Potter-Snape (FemHarry) x Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger x Theodore Nott, Dudley Evans-Black x Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood

Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley

-Number 12 Grimmauld Place, September 1-

Iris and Dudley was first up but was too early for the grownups to wake up but there is only one person who is. Iris and Dudley walk to a portrait that was halfway to the stairway.

"Hello grandma Walburga, how are today?" asked Iris politely.

"Hey grandma" greeted Dudley.

The woman in the portrait was the late Walburga Black. Mrs. Black would show a sheer and shout nasty comments to anyone that would have pass by but to these children…she was a whole different person.

Walburga smiled at her grandchildren "Hello dears and how are you? I see you are up for going to your first year of Hogwarts."

"Yes grandma and I promise to bring back the honor to the Noble house of Black" stated Iris.

"I know you will dear…though I see more Ravenclaw in you but what do I suspect you are their heir after all" said Walburga.

Iris blushed of her grandmother's comment "Oh grandma…"

Walburga giggled at her granddaughter "Oh child…ah Dudley, show them the true traits of being a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor if you please."

Dudley nodded "Will do grandmother and show them that the Noble house of Black is not dark as they thought back then."

"Yup it's the matter how a person uses their magic, right?" said Iris.

Walburga nodded "Yes, it took me after seeing my poor son Reggie hurt that horrible day and telling me the truth of that blasted dark lord…now go wake up the grownups up while I ask Kreacher to make breakfast"

"Yes grandma/grandmother"

-King Cross, Platform 9 ¾-

Iris and Dudley's eyes brighten the sight of the red train, Hogwarts Express after going through the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 in King Cross.

"Well I must be going then…I need to be back to the castle before Dumbledore gets suspicious" stated Severus.

Iris was getting teary eyes "Oh Papa…"

Reggie sighs and bent down to Iris level "Iris…if we want Dumbledore to be shocked then he must go before anyone sees him here…you will see him again."

Iris sniffed "O-Ok…"

Then Iris thought of Dumbledore's reaction and smirked "Oh don't worry, Dumbledore will be the moment when Aunt Minnie says my name...more when she says Dudley's name."

Sirius looked frighten by his niece's face "It scares me how much you are like your ancestors…mostly Ravenclaw and Slytherin pup."

Iris giggled "It's not like I make a habit on it."

She then ran to her Papa and hugs him goodbye "See you in the opening feast Papa."

"Hey don't forget about me" whined Dudley and ran to Severus.

"Indeed…be careful here you met your friends and enemies you need to look out for" warn Severus.

Iris and Dudley nodded their heads.

"Very well now let go before you two ruin my reputation of being the dungeon bat I made all these years ago" said Severus.

Iris smirked "…I think don't think you have that anymore Papa."

Everyone laughed at Iris statement which was true.

-In the train-

"Finally found one…you're going to find Nev, Dud?"

"Yup and see if I can find Draco too so would you mind staying here?"

Iris nodded "Sure it's fine…gives me time to let Liz out."

Dudley nodded then left. Iris took out a carrier bag and took out a poisonous snake, a Spitting Cobra and her familiar, Liz.

~_Hey there Liz, sorry for the long wait girl_~

~_It's fine, I was enjoy a rather a nice nap in there_~

~_Would you like to sleep at the window better_~

~_Oh yes my Lady_~

While Liz was taken her sunbath, Iris grabbed her potion book and began reading it again. It was a few minutes when the door open and their stood three redheads with freckles.

"Oh look another first year brother…"

"Yup, if you could first year, would you mind letting our Ronniekins stay with you?"

"Why?" wondered Iris.

"You see our friend got this tarantula-"

"And your Ronniekins hates them you see."

"Oh well alright then" said Iris.

The twin redheads left with the youngest to Iris to take care of.

Iris looked at the youngest redhead "You have interesting brothers you got there."

The redhead sigh "You have no idea…oh I'm Ron, Ron Weasley"

'_Papa warned me about the Weasley's…they are completely loyal to Dumbles_' thought Iris then smiled "I'm Iris Snape pleasure to meet you."

Ron got a shocked face "S-Snape…as in the Professor Snape in Hogwarts?"

"Y-Yes"

"S-Sorry…I didn't know he had a daughter but my brothers did say he is a dungeon bat and is mean to the Gryffindors and favor to his Slytherins" said Ron with a tone.

Iris lifted up her eyebrows "and I wonder why?"

Ron got a bit angrily "H-Hey it's not their fault…the Gryffindors don't like him anyway because he is a bloody greasy bat!"

Iris narrowed her eyes with hate "I would not stand it if you keep insulting my Papa like that…LEAVE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO YOU WEASLEY"

Just when Ron was about to do something, Draco came in with two big bodied boys.

"Oh there you are, Dud was telling me too fast where you were at because he is trying to help Neville find his toad with a girl named Granger" explain Draco.

Iris was trying to calm down by breathing in and out "Alright…its fine."

Draco looked at her with worry then realized who else was in the compartment.

"Weasley"

Ron narrowed his eyes to him "Malfoy, what do want?"

Draco sneered at him "Nothing of your business Weasel, now explain why is my cousin so tense?"

"C-Cousin?!" shouted Ron in shock once again.

"Yes cousin or did you forget that some pureblood family has distant family connection to one another" snapped Draco.

Iris sniffed a bit "Draco…he was being mean to Papa."

Draco narrowed his eyes to Ron "I think you should leave Weasel or we will make you."

Ron stormed angrily out leaving Draco to calm Iris down.

"Hey it's ok Uncle Sev will get him in potion class…hey these are my friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle" said Draco.

"Hey what's up" said both.

Iris gave a small smile "Hello, nice to meet you as well…you said that this guys can be trusted last week, right?"

Draco nodded "Yup, I say these guys are going to be in Hufflepuff then Slytherin, they are more loyal then cunning."

"Well then let me introduce myself formally then…greetings young heirs to the Noble houses of Crabbe and Goyle I'm Iris Lillian Potter-Snape, heiress to the Ancient and Noble houses of the Potter, Prince-Snape, Black, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, pleasure to meet you."

Vince and Greg widen their eyes "…wicked, pleasure to meet you as well young heirs."

That's when Draco noticed the snake at the window "Hey you have Liz out."

"Yup, you know how she gets if she is in that carrier bag for too long" explain Iris.

Draco nodded "Now…I have more question about the muggle world."

Iris giggled and answered the questions to what Vincent, Gregory and Draco wanted to know until Dudley and Neville return with his toad and the girl who was helping them.

Iris learned her name was Hermione Jane Granger and she was a muggleborn witch. Iris loved her instantly for both have the love of books.

"So I might be in Ravenclaw then" said Hermione.

Iris nodded "Yup like me"

"Nev and me are going for Hufflepuff, right" said Dudley.

Neville nodded then frown "Though my grandma wants me in Gryffindor like my father was…"

Iris sigh "She still views you like your father, Nev."

Neville nodded "Yea…"

"Hey don't worry about it me and Greg will be going to Hufflepuff even though our parents were in Slytherin" said Vincent.

"We are going to prove to everyone that we are not like our parents" said Gregory.

Neville smiled.

Iris clapped happily "Oh this is wonderful, three out of four houses…let's make a pact to take away that horrible house rivalry on the school and unite them once again."

Everyone agreed.

-Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office-

"As you know, young Iris Potter has come out of hiding and is heading here to Hogwarts" said Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall gave a fake smile of this comment "Oh I wonder if she is going to be like her father good with transfiguration or -"

"Like her mother great with charms." finished Filius Flitwick.

"…don't forget about potions Filius." said Severus softly.

"Oh but of course Severus"

Albus frown of his potion master's calmness "I must say Severus, you are so calm about this…we are talking about the daughter of James and Lily Potter, the girl who lived."

Severus growled at the old bloody man "You don't have to remind me Headmaster."

Pomona frown "Now Albus that was uncalled for…Severus I am glad you are being the better man and forgetting old grudges and helping Miss Potter to her studies."

"Indeed…let's just see how well she does then" said Severus.

Minerva slowly formed a smirk "How about a little wager to what house Miss Potter might be going?"

"Now Minerva is that really necessary, we could either vote for Ravenclaw from her mother or Gryffindor from her father" stated Rolanda, the flying instructor.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey giggled "I'll shot…2 galleons if she goes to Ravenclaw"

"I'll go to 3 galleons to Ravenclaw" said Filius.

"I'll go 4 galleons to Gryffindor" said Minerva.

Albus giggled knowing what real house she was going to "Oh now don't leave me out of this…5 galleons to Gryffindor, Severus?"

Severus sigh but was smirking inside "…3 galleons to Ravenclaw"

"Alright then everyone, shall we head to the Great Hall to wait for our beloved students while Minerva collects them from Hagrid" said Albus with his grandfatherly voice.

Everyone nodded and walk to their destination.

-Entrance to Hogwarts, night time-

Minerva was waiting for the first year's students to arrive at the stairways with Hagrid. She could easily spot him coming up the first steps. That's when she spotted her unofficial niece and nephew with young Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom and a muggleborn named Hermione Granger that she herself introduce to the Wizarding world when she got her letter.

Minerva smiled at the little scene '_She is going to be a fine witch someday and an honest one_'

Then she cleared her throat to be notice "I'll take it from here Hagrid."

"Ah everyone this is Professor McGonagall" said the grounds keeper.

Minerva nodded her head "If that's all then follow me then."

-Great Hall-

Iris, Dudley and their friends were amazed how lovely everything was. From the outside was wicked to the inside it was amazing. The ceiling of the Great Hall had stars and candles hanging over them.

Hermione whisper to Iris "I read in _Hogwarts: A History_ that they charmed the ceiling to look like the sky."

Iris nodded "So have I, it's so amazing or what."

Hermione giggled then both turned to pay attention to Professor McGonagall who was standing next to an old hat then out of nowhere it started to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter bat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart,_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a read mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use only means_

_To achieve their goal_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Some clapped while the others laughed how funny it was and how it can change each year. Then Minerva came with a long scroll of parchment in her hands.

"Now when I call your name, you will come and sit down while I will place this hat for you to be sorted to your house" started Minerva.

Iris smirked a bit '_So it begins_'

That's when she overheard Weasley about how his brothers told him he had to wrestle a troll.

Iris frown '_Can't believe he fell for that…oh the sorting_'

"Hannah Abbot – Hufflepuff"

"Susan Bones - Hufflepuff"

"Lavender Brown – Gryffindor"

"Terry Boots – Ravenclaw"

"Mandy Brocklehurst – Ravenclaw"

"Millicent Bulstrode – Slytherin"

"Vincent Crabbe…"

'_Oh was this…mmm yes that is something…very well then…_Hufflepuff"

Vincent happily walked over to the badgers table sitting next to Susan Bones, a young redhead girl.

"Tracey Davis – Slytherin"

Minerva was smirking "Dudley Evans-Black…"

Everyone in the Great Hall stood still but mostly the Slytherins. The Noble house of Black was well known for dark wizards and witches and is sent to Slytherin straight away. Did the Noble house hide a secret child away?

Dumbledore was no foul but was shocked to find out that the Noble house of Black was still had an heir but not just anyone. This boy was no other the cousin to Iris Potter but why was he doing here for all places. Didn't he block his magic when he placed those blood wards along with his mother?

Also where is that blasted child? Shouldn't that Weasley boy made friends with her by now?

Meanwhile Dudley walked to the stool and the Sorting hat was placed on his head. There he heard a voice.

'_Ah what do we have here…so the Evans family finally knows who they are…it's about bloody time if I say so'_

'_Yes we learn about it when we visit the bank 2 years ago' _replied Dudley.

'_Good, good…now let's see…oh you view your cousin as a sister how touching and with Vernon out of the way, you became loyal to those who need help and stand up for them with the right courage child…either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff'_

'_Please place me to Hufflepuff, I want to show them the true meaning of loyalty sir'_ begged Dudley.

The Sorting hat chuckled _'Oh yes I see it all in here child and a very good plan if I must say so…very well_ – Hufflepuff"

The badgers table cheered to their new member and Dudley sat next to Vincent.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley – Hufflepuff"

"Seamus Finnigan – Gryffindor"

"Gregory Goyle…"

'_Oh another to redeem their family name and honor…very well_ – Hufflepuff"

Gregory jump off and sat next to Dudley's right and waved to Vincent. Iris was glad to see her new friends could be able to change their future to a better one.

"Hermione Granger – Ravenclaw"

"Daphne Greengrass – Slytherin"

"Neville Longbottom…"

'_Oh don't be nervous child, now let's see…you have plenty of loyalty child no doubt about it, don't let others put you down about it_ – Hufflepuff"

Neville let go a sigh relief and ran to his house when he still felt he had the Sorting hat on. He went back to give back the sorting hat to the professor with an apology then ran back to sit next to Gregory while Vincent gave him a thumbs up.

"Draco Malfoy – Slytherin"

Iris heard Weasley snorted and said "no surprise there"

Iris was starting to hate him more and more.

"Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin"

"Padma Patil – Ravenclaw"

"Parvati Patil – Gryffindor"

Iris knows what was coming…and she was ready with a smirk even she saw Aunt Minnie was smirking as well.

"Iris Potter-Snape…"

The hall was silent…every student either had their eyes widen or their mouths open. Dumbledore was stunned and was furious that his spy did something behind his back. He turned to notice Severus smirking at him.

'_Best expression I have ever seen…can't wait to show it to the Black brothers and Remus_' thought Severus while drinking his tea.

Iris had a smile to her face because she saw the face of the old coat. She walked proudly, noticing the shock look on the younger Weasley's face. She walked to the stool while Minerva placed the sorting hat on her.

'_Ah Miss Potter or must I say Miss Potter-Snape'_

Iris giggled _'Potter-Snape will do sir, now can we finish this up I'm rather hungry'_

'_Yes, yes child…now let's see…you are opposite to your cousin/brother, you have the cunning and the knowledge just like Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be looking for…which one shall it be?'_

'_Choose either sir, I don't care…just put me where I belong'_ thought Iris truthfully.

The Sorting hat laughed a bit _'Very well…ah blasted Headmaster trying to get me to put you to Gryffindor but I will not have that…good luck child, you'll need it of what you are planning_ – Ravenclaw"

-Break Line-

**Me: for the sorting hat song well you know where it comes from in the books**

**Iris: oh I wonder what the readers would say about this**

**Me: don't know I try to get the originals names of your classmates so if readers notice something not right about it please PM me about it so I can fix it**

**Draco: I like it**

**Neville: of course you do, you are insulting Ron**

**Draco: he's a blood traitor**

**Iris: what does that really mean?**

**Daphne: I have a feeling that Egypt will explain her thought in a chapter soon**

**Me: 'nodded' I will though I am still working on the back ground**

**Severus: indeed and what about the other two stories?**

**Me: oh well the crossover will be soon updated as well and the one raising Tom Riddle I will also soon be updating soon but don't know when but I do promise the crossover will be up soon so no worries**

**Iris: will I have to face Tom in here?**

**Me: 'smirk' now my OC character I can't say, it's going to be a surprise but I will say this…there is going to be a time skip soon so bear with me will ya**

**Dudley: so next chapter?**

**Me: next one will be the first days of classes and the stares please do wait for this chapter I will be upload this story in weeks' time after I upload another story so in a way each week will be going to one story to the next k, until next time everyone, bye me**


	4. First Day of Classes and the Stares

**Me: First of I would like to thank those who added this story to their faves and alerts. You guys have no idea how happy I get when I found out who added my stories to their faves so I thank you everyone.**

**Second to those you review I thank you very much: REBD, Locked Secret Keeper, PurpleBullet, unknown Guest, and Lady Diana of the Moon.**

**REBD: I am happy to know you agree and made you laugh**

**Locked Secret Keeper: thank you**

**PurpleBullet: I am glad you do and hope you like this one also**

**Guest: here you are**

**Lady Diana of the Moon: hehe I would picture if Harry was a female or male that was raised by Severus then he would go to Ravenclaw more than Slytherin and it is also the reason why I named her Iris it means wisdom**

**Anyway back to the story…**

Background: AU Lily made James Potter see his way of how cruel he was to her dear best friend, Severus and they both made the decision of making him godfather to their only daughter, Iris Lillian Potter but they were betrayed by their friend Peter and were killed. Without knowing of his duties from a certain Headmaster, Albus placed little Iris to her muggle relatives where Petunia, Lily's sister lives

Warning: don't like it than don't read it or leave rude/mean/ungrateful reviews if you do then you people makes me sick then…

Summary: AU…What if Harry was born as a girl? And how would her aunt treat her, the same or differently? And what was inside the trunk that Lily sent to her sister before she died? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Iris

Pairings: Iris Potter-Snape (FemHarry) x Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger x Theodore Nott, Dudley Evans-Black x Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood

Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley

-Break Line-

"Is it really her?"

"Can't believe it?"

"It can't be her I mean she doesn't have the scar."

The moment Iris entered the great hall, all stares broke loose. She overheard every comment the students were whispering about and smirked when they question if it was really their beloved savior.

It was thanks to the goblins that she does not have the curse scar anymore. Now her forehead has no trance of that blasted thing to remind her when her mother and father died trying to protect her.

Iris sat at that Ravenclaw table with Hermione, Terry and Padma. It was still pretty early so there were a few students out and mostly were upper class years.

Iris turned around to the Head table where the professors eat. She spotted her Papa drinking his morning coffee, her head house eating happily for some reason and was talking to her Aunt –no Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall eating calmly. She didn't see the old Headmaster and was glad he has not called her to his office…yet.

When Iris was about to start eating when that blasted Weasley boy who got sorted to Gryffindor was walking towards her table.

'_Oh I don't like this…wait did he force himself up?_' thought Iris has she got a quick look at his face and notice he was still tried.

Iris sigh and got up "What is it Weasley, can't you see I'm busy."

"I-I just came to say sorry to you…I-I didn't mean to say those nasty things about your umm…Papa, I just told you what I heard from my twin brothers" replied Ron nervously.

Iris narrowed her eyes and could tell he was lying to her. Her Papa taught her many things in the last two years with her cousin and one of them was looking for the signs of liars.

Iris puffed "Well I thank you for your lame apology excuse but I'm still mad at you for what you said and how rude you were with my distant cousin."

Ron narrowed his eyes "He's a Slytherin, they are evil and will turn on you the moment your back is turn" then he smiled to her "I can help you there."

He offered his hand to her.

Iris looked at his hand with disgusted face '_does he ever wash his hands?_'

She glares at him with hate "If you are going to keep insulting my family than I suggest you leave Weasley."

Ron looked shocked "Y-You can't…I have to be your friend."

Terry Boot stood up and was having enough "She said no Weasley or is your Gryffindor reckless making you stupid to understand a simple no."

Iris, Hermione and Padma giggled at Terry's little joke but Ron was furious. How dare a bloody bookworm tell him off like that?

He was about to grab his wand when a voice stopped him.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe you should be heading back to your table to get your timetable" said Professor Flitwick while he was holding his own set of timetables for his students.

Ron nodded nervously "Y-Yes of course sir."

When he left, Iris let out a sigh a relief "That nerve of that boy…"

"Now Miss Potter-Snape try to calm down if you can" said Professor Flitwick.

Iris took a breath then out "Yes thank you sir."

"Good to know now here are your timetables" said Professor Flitwick as he passes it to every first year Ravenclaw.

Iris was disappointment that she couldn't be with her cousin which was only two classes. At least she will have Dudley with her.

~1st year's timetable: Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs~

Mondays and Tuesdays:

History of Magic – all houses (9:00am-10:15am)

Charms (1030am-11:00am)

Lunch (11:10am-12:30am)

Study hour (12:30am-1:30pm)

Potions (2:00pm-3:00pm)

Wednesdays and Thursdays:

Transfiguration (9:00am-10:15am)

Charms (1030am-11:10am)

Lunch (11:10am-12:30am)

Study hour (12:30am-1:30pm)

Herbology (2:00pm-3:00pm)

Astronomy –all houses (Wednesdays 10:30pm-11:45pm)

Lab (12:00pm-1:15am)

Fridays:

Herbology- double (8:00am-10:15am)

Transfiguration (10:30am-11:10am)

Lunch (11:10am-12:30am)

Defense Against the Dark Arts-double (1:00pm-3:00pm)

Note:

Breakfast (6:00am-8:00am)

Dinner (5:00pm-7:00pm)

Lights out by 9:30pm

Iris smiled '_at least Mondays and Tuesdays I get to see Draco_'

"Come on Iris, we have History of Magic first" said Hermione as she was getting up.

Iris nodded "Let's wait for the others by the entrance of the Great Hall"

"May I join you guys" wondered Terry.

"The more the merrier Terry" said Iris with a smile.

"Then may my sister can come along" wondered Padma.

Iris nodded "Go ahead guys I need to tell Draco, Dudley, Vincent and Gregory."

-Hallways-

Iris thought almost 1/4th of their year are with them.

From the Gryffindor was only Padma's twin sister, Parvati. In the Hufflepuff were Vincent, Gregory, Hannah, Susan, and her cousin, Dudley. In the Ravenclaw was herself, Hermione, Terry and Padma. Lastly, in the Slytherin were Draco, Daphne, Theodore, Pansy, Millicent and Tracy.

They were happily chatting and walking together to class of History. It was not a bad class…just that the professor was a ghost and boring. Either he knows or he ignores it…somehow. It was only worse when Weasley tried to sit with her but was grateful when Vincent and Gregory blocked his way for Draco to sit next her.

Iris had to keep poking at Draco's side for him to stay awake.

Next class was charms and Iris loved it. Her head house told her beforehand that her mother had a talent for charms as well.

When lunch came by, Iris and Dudley excuse themselves for them to go ahead without them. They were heading towards to the dungeons when they ran into Draco with the same idea they had. They couldn't wait to see his face.

-Severus' Office-

"Thank you Dobby, you can return to Malfoy manor" said Severus.

Dobby bowed a bit "Of course Master Snape, tell young Master Draco and his siblings I say hi."

"Of course"

The moment Dobby popped away, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin come to view in his office.

"Severus, it would have seem you have some visitors."

Severus smirked "Indeed, let them in."

When his door opened, he was tackled not two but three 11 year olds.

Salazar laughed at the scene "Ah I see my beloved true heir went to my adopted sister's house then."

Iris got up a bit then smile to see her ancestor "Sorry but the hat did say I had the cunning but more knowledge grandfather."

"You sure do child and even inherit her beauty…just like your mother did" said Salazar softly.

Iris blushed by her grandfather's comment "Thank you…"

Severus sigh "I'm glad you two are having a lovely reunion…but would you three mind?"

The three sheepishly got off of him.

"Sorry godfather/Uncle Sev/Papa."

Severus gave them his rare smiles "What's done is done…now I believe you three have stories for me of your first two classes then."

-About an hour later-

"I'm starting to hate him more Papa…and you know how rare mad I get" said Iris.

Severus nodded. The last time she was mad was when that blasted uncle mutt of hers ruin one her potions she was trying to make on her own. It took over a month for Iris to forgive him.

"There is no doubt about it that young Mr. Weasley wanted to be friends with the Girl who lived" said Severus.

Iris made a face of disgust "Oh how I hate that blasted name and the fame that comes along with it…they seem to forget that I lost my birth parents that Halloween."

"They will soon learn what they are doing is wrong and being such dunderheads" said Severus.

That's when Dudley remembered a little rumor going around the school.

"You know…some students are questioning if you are really the Girl who lived because you don't have that bloody lightening scar on your forehead" stated Dudley.

"Dudley language" said Severus.

"Sorry but it's true…I overheard some upper years in Hufflepuff and Gryffindors."

Draco snort "Of course is Iris…who in the world would have the surname of Potter in the Wizarding world?"

Iris pouted "Well they're being a bunch of dunderheads then."

Dudley and Draco nodded.

That's when Severus checks the time "Well children you only have at least a few minutes before class starts again."

Draco frown "Aw that's no fair, must I suffer with the gryffindorks again."

Iris looked at him sadly "I wish I was put in Slytherin now...I'm sorry Draco."

"Hey come now Dray, at least you have Theo, Pansy and Daphne still" said Dudley.

"…I guess"

"Well then Professor Snape, I will see you soon" said Iris as she was getting up from the coach.

Severus smirked "Of course Miss Potter-Snape and Mr. Evans-Black."

"Come on Dud and Dray."

When they left, Salazar was laughing a bit leaving Severus confused.

"Oh that child reminds me so much of dear sister Ro and my beloved wife Helga" stated Salazar happily.

Severus nodded "Indeed, now if you would excuse me I have a class to teach."

-Potion Class, dungeons-

Iris decided to be partners with Neville, Hermione parted with Gregory while Terry goes Vincent. Dudley chooses to be parted with Susan and Hannah parted with Padma. They took the first row of the class while rest of the Ravens and Puffs sitting and waiting for the Potion master.

Iris knows what's coming and she was not disappointed. Her Papa slammed the door open while his black cloak billowing out behind him and began his infamous speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes the delicate power of liquids that mind, ensuring the senses…I can teach you now to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" said Severus.

Iris smirk '_Question time_'

"Miss Bones, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Severus.

"Draught of the Living Death, professor" answered Susan.

"Correct ten points to Hufflepuff. Miss Potter-Snape, where would I find a bezoar?" asked Severus once again.

Iris sits up proudly "In the stomach of a goat, professor."

Severus smiled "Correct ten points to Ravenclaw. Mr. Longbottom, what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same plant and also they go by the name aconite, professor" answered Neville.

"Correct another ten points to Hufflepuff."

Severus walked to this desk and waved his wand to the blackboard which then the instructions appeared.

"You'll be making a Boil Cure potion. Remember to not add the porcupine quills until you have taken you cauldron off the fire, begin" said Severus.

Everyone starting to move to get the ingredients while some were starting the fire, Iris turned to face Neville with a gentle smile.

"Nev, why don't you start reading the instruction and setting the cauldron while I get the ingredients?" suggested Iris.

Neville nodded "O-Ok thanks for being my partner again."

Severus was roaming around the room, snapping out comments to those who didn't follow the direction and nodding the ones had a passable potion.

'_I am glad that this is not my Gryffindor and Slytherin class_' thought Severus.

After the hour passed, Severus was pleased to know none of these students were sent to the hospital wing for blown cauldron. He was most pleased to see Iris working with Neville as he could be a bit nervous around him at times even when he offered to tutor him with Iris and Dudley just a year ago.

"Time's up, bottle what you have and put your name on it then set it on my desk…before you leave, I want you all to brew me a potion from your choice but no higher than 2nd level due next Monday with a two feet of parchment on its uses. If it's a poison please note that it's not dangerous for you and have an older classmate watch you or me when you make it and have the antidote on the parchment, dismiss" said Severus.

Iris and Neville were just bottling their complete potion. While Neville put their potion to Professor's desk, Iris was cleaning their area.

When they were about to leave with their friends, Severus called them to stay.

"I am pleased to whom you two have parted with along with your friends" praised Severus.

Iris, Dudley and their friends smiled at him.

"Thank you Professor Snape, it's an honor to be praised by a master potion maker" said Vincent.

"I agree…I don't see why the gryffindors are so mean to you by saying those awful words professor" stated Susan.

"Those gryffindors will always be rude to anyone unless if they are gryffindors themselves" stated Hermione.

"Well at least we have one good gryffindor at least" said Iris.

Everyone nodded while Padma smiled "…my sister"

Severus nodded "Indeed, I will see you all tomorrow then."

"Of course professor" said all the children before they all ran out the classroom.

-Dumbledore's Office, Friday evening-

"Ah good evening everyone would any of you care for a lemon drop?" asked Albus.

As always everyone decline the headmaster's offer of his favorite sweet.

"Now how was everyone's week so far?" wondered Albus.

Filius smiled happily "It was fantastic Albus so far Mr. Evans-Black, Mr. Goyle, Miss Bulstrode and Miss Potter-Snape have a strong talent for charms."

"Good to hear" said Albus.

"I have a few who are showing strong ability to transfiguration. Unfortunately it would have seemed that Miss Potter-Snape has not got the talent like her father did" said Minerva with her fake concern voice.

'_I would swear that Minerva is a snake in lion's clothes_' thought Severus as he picked up the fake tone a bit.

"Even though she does not have one in transfiguration, she does show it in Herbology along with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Greengrass" stated Pomona happily.

Severus snorted "I would not be surprised. Miss Potter-Snape, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy have a career as potion master or mistress."

Madam Poppy smiled "Well we cannot deny it then. Miss Potter-Snape takes after her mother then her father."

Aurora nodded "I agree…I can sense the magical core from both of Miss Potter-Snape and Mr. Evans-Black. Both are not bad on my class they even help other students in their year when they are done on their assignments."

Albus nodded but in the inside, he was furious to know the girl was this bright at a young age then he turned to Quinnus as he knows where his loyalty lies to.

"I see, Professor Quirrell, any thoughts to your students?"

"N-No o-of course n-not Headmaster, e-everyone is s-splendid" answered Quinnus.

"Very well thank you all, it would seem to be this year a wonderful one" said Albus.

Minerva frown "I would agree with you unless you get rid of that blasted stone away from here. We are open targets Albus, please I beg of you return the stone back to-"

"Now Minerva, you know as well as I that Hogwarts is the safest place here in Scotland for the stone to be well protected" stated Albus.

Filius frown as well "I still say we should add some wards around the area leading to where the stone is at Headmaster."

"It would be fine Filius now I believe I have kept you long enough. Have a nice resting weekend" said Albus.

-Hallway to Dumbledore's Office-

"Oh I had enough of that old coat and his silly nonsense Severus. When will Petunia claim back her rightful place" said Minerva.

Severus sigh "Not sure, she is currently finishing up her lessons with Lady Walburga Black and Lady Augusta Longbottom on politics and court laws. With those two helping her, she will be unstoppable."

"Well that is good news I like" said Poppy happily.

"I agree now…lets us return to Severus quarters. I have a feeling we will be seeing four little first years out of bed there" stated Rolanda.

"Oh yes I pray they didn't wait that long for us, right Severus?" said Filius.

Severus nodded "Indeed"

Like they predicted unlike Sybill Trelawney, there stood waiting was Iris, Dudley, Neville and Draco by Severus quarters.

-Break Line-

**Me: well I hope I can get more ideas for this one**

**Iris: are you running out or something?**

**Me: no it's getting hard to explain it from my head there are so many possibilities in here**

**Draco: I can see what you mean**

**Dudley: what is in the next chapter?**

**Me: Flying and Halloween…**

**Severus: what's wrong?**

**Me: I am thinking of doing a time skip to her 4****th**** or 5****th**** year but I still don't know…**

**Remus: why not asked the readers then?**

**Sirius: yea hey you bookworm-ouch I mean readers, do you want a time skipper or have her continue until she finishes her first year then do a time skipper?**

**Me: well I guess I will wait for the answer then until next time everyone bye me**


	5. Flying Class and Halloween Visit

**Me: People in the Harry Potter world, how's life going? I want to apologize for not having this update yesterday. I had a really bad case of a migraine that would not go away and had a bit of a cold I guess. But the wait is over. It took me a while to think of this chapter and remembering what was next and all. Hope you enjoy this one like the others.**

**I would like to thank sdoyle1989 for your vote and I think I may have to do so for her first year.**

**And thank you for the new readers for adding this story to their faves and/ alerts.**

**Please if you see any mistakes in this chapter do tell me kindly in the review or PM me.**

**Anyway onward to the story:**

**Background: AU Lily made James Potter see his way of how cruel he was to her dear best friend, Severus and they both made the decision of making him godfather to their only daughter, Iris Lillian Potter but they were betrayed by their friend Peter and were killed. Without knowing of his duties from a certain Headmaster, Albus placed little Iris to her muggle relatives where Petunia, Lily's sister lives**

**Warning: just like I made for the crossover if you don't like it then don't read it**

**Summary: AU…What if Harry was born as a girl? And how would her aunt treat her, the same or differently? And what was inside the trunk that Lily sent to her sister before she died? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Iris**

**Pairings: Iris Potter-Snape (FemHarry) x Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger x Theodore Nott, Dudley Evans-Black x Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**I don't own Harry books or movies, just ideas I get from songs or out of the blue**

**Enjoy**

-Break Line-

Hermione and Padma were trying to make sure that Iris wouldn't run off from their next class. Both knew that Iris didn't want to go after seeing the notice in their common room that morning.

"It's going to be alright Iris" said Padma with a smile.

"That's right I mean I have a few doubts about flying" said Hermione.

Iris shook her head "That's not it…I'm afraid of heights for as long as I can remember, flying or not."

"It can't be that bad" wondered Padma.

"Maybe you can ask Professor Hooch to give you permission to not fly, if it's that bad" suggested Hermione.

Iris nodded slowly "You know what…I believe I will."

-Outside, flying class-

While everyone was standing by the old school brooms, Iris was sitting nearby with a potion book on her lap.

"Well then what are you all waiting for…lift up your hand and shout 'up' to command it to your hand" shouted and explained Professor Hooch.

A few students got it in their first try -Draco, Dudley, Susan and Terry- others took a few times –Parvati, Vincent, Gregory, Hermione, Daphne and Padma- while the others just couldn't get it at all.

"UP…UP" shouted Ron too forcefully.

Draco had to hold his laughter when he saw just in time the broom hit the Weasley boy by the nose.

When everyone had their brooms on their hands, Professor Hooch told them to only kick off a bit then go down slowly to the ground.

Iris was reading a very interesting potion when she heard a familiar scream. She looked up and saw someone going crazy on the boom. She ran to the group and sure enough it was Neville at the crazy broom.

The professor was about to help him when Neville fell off the broom and for a moment was hanging by his cloak by the castle then fell to the ground.

"Nev!" shouted Iris as she ran to him as Professor Hooch was following her.

Professor Hooch carefully helped Neville up and exam his arm "A sprain wrist…everyone while I take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary I don't want any of you all to touch a broom until I get back but be warn if you do then you'll be expelled faster than you can say Hogwarts."

The moment when the Professor and Neville left, the Gryffindors -mostly Ron and his gang -laughed.

"Did you see that lump's face when he fell?" laughed Ron.

"I know right" said and laughed Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor and one of the sidekicks to Ron Weasley.

"Bloody idiot" agreed Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor and the second sidekick to Ron Weasley.

"No wonder he was place at the loser house" said Ron.

Iris was having enough, how dare he insults her ancestors' noble house "SHUT UP WEASLEY"

Ron turned to see a very tempered Iris with her green eyes filled with hatred.

"H-Hey what are you so worked up Iris…he's just a Hufflepuff nothing special" said Ron nervously.

Dudley narrowed his eyes "I bloody dare you to say that again Weasley!"

Ron turned to see Dudley and smirked at him "Like I am going to be afraid of you."

"You should be…I know more spells then you do. I have a library full with spells of cures and hexes which I've read and practice when I was young…what do you have?" sneered Dudley.

"Shut up Black" shouted Ron while his check were red.

Iris knows what Dudley was doing was wrong but Weasley did ask for it. Suddenly Iris notices a familiar remembrall that Neville got from his grandmother.

Iris pick it up and clean it a bit so she could put it in her robes but Ron was able to catch the remembrall in time.

"Oi what did you find, Iris? Let me see!"

"No it's not mine or yours, its Neville's!"

"Oh it's that the remembrall that the lump got this morning, let me see it Iris come on please, we can prank him by putting it on the highest tree or something."

Iris narrowed her eyes at him "No, now leave me be Weasley."

When Iris was about to put the ball to her pocket, Ron quickly got the hold of her wrist.

"Oh come on Iris, give it here will yea."

"No let go of me…Dudley! Draco!"

Suddenly Ron was at the ground while holding his right cheek. He looked up and saw Dudley stand over him with his fist up while Draco, Terry, Vincent and Gregory were standing guard of Iris. The girls were looking over to see if Iris was alright.

Dudley turned a bit to see his cousin holding her wrist with small tears on her cheeks. Hermione and other girls were trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, it's just a sprain" said Hermione.

"Yea, your cousin and Draco are here" said Padma.

"Try to calm down ok" said Tracy.

Draco heard all of it and turned to face Ron with an angry looked on his face. Draco saw the red marks he left on his cousin's wrist.

"You are lucky that I can't use the Cruciatus curse on you Weasley" hissed Draco.

"Draco we don't have time for fights, Iris needs to be sent to the infirmary while someone has to tell Professor Snape what happen to her" stated Hermione.

Draco nodded "Dudley you ran to Professor Snape while Vince and Grey-"

That's when Professor Hooch came in but when she took note of Mr. Weasley on the ground and 1/4th of her students were surrounding a teary Miss Potter-Snape. Rolanda narrowed her eyes.

"What happen here?"

-Dungeons, Potion Class-

Severus was relaxing after his N.E.W.T's class while he was waiting for a set of potions for Madam Poppy when Salazar came to his portrait and he looked furious.

"What's wrong Salazar?"

"Young Dudley informed me that my granddaughter is at the infirmary."

Severus put on a freeze spell on the potions and ran to his door to find his adoptive nephew that was about to knock again.

"Uncle Sev Iris is with Aunt Poppy and Aunt Ro cause that Weasley didn't listen to her and he hurt her."

Severus narrowed his eyes "Tell me what happen?"

-Infirmary—

Iris was pouting the whole time when she was told to stay overnight by her unofficial Aunt. She wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Oh come on Aunt Poppy, I'm fine see Papa's potions made them better" whined Iris.

"Now Iris you are not little anymore now quite whining this instant" said Madam Pomfrey.

When Iris was about to say something else, the door opened and revealed her cousin and Papa.

"Papa, tell Aunt Poppy that I don't need to stay overnight that I am fine it was just a sprain wrist" said Iris as she ran to her Papa.

Severus sighs in relief to know his adoptive daughter was fine but then smiled a bit of how she was trying to get away from the infirmary as always.

"Be as it may child but what your Aunt says you must follow without arguing, she is trying to make sure you are alright."

Iris pouted "You know how I hate being in a room for long hours Papa."

Severus laughed a little "I know child."

Dudley came in and hugged his cousin "I'm glad you alright."

"Sorry if I worry you Dud but that Weasley sure has a strong grip though."

Dudley nodded slowly "Alright then...oh where's Aunt Ro?"

"She went and dragged Mr. Weasley to his head house to discuss his punishment on hurting a fellow student" explain Madam Pomfrey.

Severus nodded "I hope Minerva gives a good punishment if not the house of Gryffindor will be losing many points in a few days."

"Believe me Severus Minerva may have a cat form but she is no kitty on serious matters" stated Madam Pomfrey.

That's when the floo on Poppy's office went off. After a few minutes later Poppy came in with a little smile to her face.

"I believe Minerva is waiting for you Severus at her office, you are welcome to use my floo to go to her office faster if you like."

Severus smirked knowing Minerva to help her on punishing the boy.

"Very well, Iris please listen to what Aunt Poppy says and maybe she'll change her mind by you eating with your friends at dinner time" said Severus.

Iris nodded "Alright Papa…even though I hate it."

Severus laughed "You hate it but it is good for you little flower…see later both of you."

"Yes Papa/Uncle Sev"

-October 31-

Iris was looking out of her window from the Ravenclaw tower. She knows what day was today and she didn't want to go to the feast one bit.

Hermione and Padma went in to the room.

"Oh there you are Iris, come on or we will be late for the feast" said Padma.

"You guys go…I don't want to go" said Iris sadly.

Hermione frowned "Iris what's wrong?"

"Well it's not that I don't want to go…I am going to meet with my Papa and my family to visit Godric Hollow to visit my parent's grave" explain Iris as she was preparing getting ready.

"Oh that's right Iris, I am sorry for not remembering" said Padma.

"Do you want to do something when you return with your friends?" wondered Hermione.

Iris thought for a moment "…not sure really but I will be eating with my Papa at his quarters. So if you guys want to come there instead to the feast-"

"Oh that is a wonderful idea Iris, may I bring my sister?" asked Padma.

"Oh and don't forget the others as well" said Hermione.

Iris smiled "Of course, if you like you can invited everyone and we can eat at the Slytherin common room. It would be too small for everyone to be in my Papa's quarters."

"Deal, come Padma we have to tell everyone then see you soon Iris" said Hermione as she dragged Padma.

Iris laughed at her friends actions.

-Godric Hollow, graveyard-

Iris and Severus were holding lilies. Sirius and Remus were holding zinnias. Regulus and Petunia were holding petunias while Dudley was holding some roses.

Iris and Severus went straight to her parents gave site with Sirius and Remus while Petunia, Regulus and Dudley went to her parents grave site.

A year ago, Severus and Regulus were able to transfer the graves of Lily and Petunia's parents where Lily and James rested. Now there is a spot for the Evans and Potter family in Godric Hollow graveyard.

"Hey mother, father…happy Halloween…I am in Hogwarts this year and I am in Ravenclaw. I know I would have made my ancestor proud to be going to her house though I wish I would have gotten to Grandpa Salazar's though…I bet that's what the sorting hat did to you mother. You had the cunning, knowledge and kindness but your true self was in bravery at heart" said Iris.

"Well said little angel. Do not worry Prongs and Lily, your daughter is in good hands. And yes I am keeping my promise in your will Lily and Prongs I am taking care of her the best that an Uncle can" said Sirius.

"And I am making sure he does keep his promises Lily and James" said Remus.

"Your daughter is something special and powerful…you both would be proud of her" said Severus.

That's when the Blacks came and said there words but when they were about to leave a foggy forms appeared to them. It was Lily and James.

"Mom…Dad?"

Lily nodded while James smiled.

"Oh my baby girl, look at you" said Lily happily.

"Haha you sure are a beauty my child, just like your mother" said James with a grin.

Iris smiled at the spirits.

"Lily…"

Lily turned to face her dear older sister and gave her a smile.

"Petunia…thank you for taking care of my daughter and wish you luck on taking Dumbledore down" said Lily.

Petunia nodded "I will Lily and thank you my sister."

James smirked at Regulus "To think you married her sister that surprised me big time Reg."

Regulus blushed "Oh shut up James!"

Sirius laughed at his brother "Come now it's all a big fun brother dear."

"…shut up Sirius"

"Make me!"

While the Black brothers were arguing as always, James turned to Severus with guilty eyes.

"Snape…I never apologized for my immature pranks when we were at school. I should have truly listened to Lily about you Snape…thank you for taking care of Iris for us" said James truthfully.

Severus was in shock for the apology but shook it off.

"You are welcome Potter and I accept the apology" said Severus.

James gave him a huge grin then smirked of remembering seeing the prank war.

"If I would have known you were a prankster Snape then you would be in the group even if you were a Slytherin."

Sirius made a face "Please can we just forget about that prank war."

Regulus smirked "Oh come now dear brother, it was all in good fun."

"Good fun? I was permanently stuck in my animagus form over a whole month!" shouted Sirius.

"At least it was not like mine was…can you imagine for me to walk around in pink and green hair and skin over a week Padfoot" said Remus.

James, Lily, Petunia and Regulus laughed remembering the prank war.

"Well it is time to head out now, it's good to see you once again" said Severus.

"I agree and it's thanks to Merlin it was possible" said Lily.

All adult stood in shock while the children had their eyes widen.

"You…you have met Merlin, mom?"

Lily nodded "I have and great Granddad is just wonderful along with Grandfather Godric, Salazar and Grandmother Helga and Ravenclaw of course."

James grinned crazy "You have no idea how great Godric is and Salazar, they are great duelist and love Quidditch as well…what with the faces?"

Iris turned to see Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Severus with shocked faces then remembered of her fathers passed hatred of Slytherins.

"Oh you dad, back then you hated Slytherins so they are a bit surprised to hear you say how great Salazar is" answered Iris.

Lily smiled at her daughter while James laughed crazy.

"Now I can see why she went to Ravenclaw house."

Lily nodded "I am happy to you have many friends child even with other houses including the Slytherins my sweet child, now we must go. We promised to the others we will be back soon."

Iris nodded "Alright mother please say hello to the other for us."

"Oh can you tell Grandmother Helga that I will do my best to show everyone the true meaning of loyalty" said Dudley.

Lily nodded "Of course Dudley dear and good luck on your task at hand."

"See ya guys and be careful around Dumbledore" warned James.

"We will" said everyone.

With that Lily and James disappeared while everyone apparated back to Hogwarts. And like promised and permission, Iris and Dudley's friends came and eat in the Slytherin common room along with the elder Malfoys, the Blacks and surprisingly Professor Aurora Sinista.

Narcissa was holding on to Iris like a doll and was still ranting to Severus for not telling her about her that she was made Iris' godmother for the last two years.

Severus explained that he wanted for Iris to be ready for the Wizarding world and make Dumbledore a fool for not checking on their savior.

Narcissa accepted his excuse then was planning in her mind to bring Iris for a shopping spare with Petunia for ladies night out.

Iris sighed '_I would prefer facing Tom Riddle then go shopping_'

-Break Line-

**Iris: 'sniff' I saw my parents…**

**Me: I had to put them in somewhere for good remembrance…I just hope its ok and not to umm**

**Dudley: you just don't want to get another negative review**

**Me: hey those hurt you know and I try my best**

**Lily: that's is why is a good thing Egypt**

**Iris: mother!?**

**James: 'pout' hey don't forget about me**

**Sirius: Prongs!**

**James: Padfoot!**

**Severus: oh merlin's beard**

**James: hey there Snape**

**Severus: Potter**

**Iris: so…they are going to be in the author's note now?**

**Me: pretty much**

**Dudley: sweet Aunt Lily it's great to see you**

**Lily: likewise Dudley…Petunia**

**Petunia: Lily…**

**Me: ok let's move this along…**

**Draco: did you want to ask your readers something?**

**Me: …oh, oh yea quick question everyone do you want for me to make this story a male version? If so review please or PM me k until next time…**

**Everyone: bye us**


	6. Christmas Time

**Me: I only have one thing to say…I thank you all of the Harry Potter fans that you love this story and would save this in your faves and alerts. It makes me happy to know all of you enjoy reading this and I hope I can keep it up with your hopes and surprise moments as well. It would help so great if you guys have an ideas as well just like my story of HTTYD 'More then Life' those readers helped me so great to finished the story and I hope this will be the same.**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed: qsklue, Geetac, sdoyle1989 and QueenSunset, here have a virtual cookie and hug.**

**Qsklue: I hope you like this one as well**

**Geetac: I am happy to know you like it**

**Sdoyle1989: will see if anyone likes that idea as well but for now I will work on this…but I am getting new story ideas as well so let's see k, enjoy the new chapter**

**QueenSunset: I am glad you love this story and Severus being Harry's godfather (which my opinion should have happen in the beginning) and I would picture Sev a prankster if James and his friends would have giving him a chance and you know Sirius and Remus had that one coming sooner or later hehe, enjoy the new chapter and can't wait to see you review once again, my reader**

**Summary: AU…What if Harry was born as a girl? And how would her aunt treat her, the same or differently? And what was inside the trunk that Lily sent to her sister before she died? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Iris**

**Pairings: Iris Potter-Snape (FemHarry) x Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger x Theodore Nott, Dudley Evans-Black x Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**I don't own Harry books or movies, just ideas I get from songs or out of the blue**

**Enjoy**

-Break Line-

"I said no Weasley or do I have to hex you again!" shouted Iris.

For the past weeks, Ron was asking Iris to stay over the Christmas holidays here at Hogwarts but Iris already had plans with her family, the Malfoys and the Longbottoms.

Apparently Ron's family was going to spend time in Romania to visit his older brother, Charlie Weasley who works with dragons but could not afford to bring the twins, Percy and Ron.

"Ah come on Iris, it would be just you and me sneaking around after curfew" said Ron happily.

Iris frowned "Weasley I am in Ravenclaw, I don't think reckless and stupid ideas like that. Also I have plans with my family Weasley now if you excuse me I would like to go to bed."

Iris turned around and ignored the shouts coming from the annoying redhead. Suddenly she bumped into something. It was the twins Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey there little Snape…"

"Is our little Ronnie messy with you again?"

Iris smiled at them, they were the only decant from the Weasley clan. Even Draco and Dudley like them.

She met them after what happen in flying class. They came to her to apologize for their younger brother's mistake. They told her that he received over a month's detention with her father and lost 70 points for Gryffindor for injuring a fellow student.

They offered their prank service to her if Ron ever messes with her again.

"He is but bugging me to stay over for Christmas…I feel bad for you two having that annoying brat as a brother" answered Iris.

Fred nodded "Its fine we have a perfect gift for our…"

"…lovely brother for Christmas" finished George.

Iris giggled "Oh please sent me a picture of it if you would?"

The twins grin "But of course fair maiden, your wish is our command."

"Now if you excuse me gentlemen, I have to sleep now I do have a busy day tomorrow" said Iris.

The twins nodded "But of course fair maiden, good night."

-After a few days later-

"Well I was disappointed about the tests they gave out…" said Iris as she was relaxing on the Ravenclaw tower common room.

"I'll say though did you see how bad Weasley's potion was...I never seen Professor Snape so angry before" said Padma while laughing.

Hermione giggled "I say that blasted boy was trying to get me to help him…like I will help a cheater."

Iris giggled "Of course not Mione but I don't think he could…if I recall Professor McGonagall said there would be some anti-cheating quills and Papa I mean Professor Snape makes sure everyone has one and not using their own."

The girls giggled.

"Oh what are you going to do this Christmas Iris?" wondered Padma.

"Nothing special really…I guess we are going to spend it on either my home or my Uncle Reggie's like always" answered Iris.

"Oh that's sounds lovely, my parents and I are going to be visiting a family member in Paris" said Hermione.

Padma pouted "Oh you two will be going to wonderful places while I am stuck at home as always."

"If it's possible I can ask my Papa you can come over after Christmas and sleepover, you too Mione" offered Iris.

Padma squeaked "Oh please I mean sure I love my dear sister and all but sometimes she can be annoying…mostly when she with Lavender Brown."

Iris made a face "That girl full of herself…I have no doubt that by 6th year she would have dated half of the school boys by then."

The girls nodded.

"Come we promise to meet the guys at the usually spot after lunch" said Iris.

-Severus' quarters, beginning of the holiday-

"You have everything with you little flower?" said Severus.

Iris nodded "Yes Papa I don't want to come back here to get it and then bump into that Weasley boy."

"Very well then…we will be spending Christmas differently this year. As you recall Narcissa, your godmother invited us to their Yule ball at Malfoy manor" said Severus.

Iris nodded "That's right and she even invited Uncle Reggie, Aunt Petunia and Dudley."

"I take your cousin took the train instead?"

Iris nodded "Yup Susan wanted to introduce him to her parents and the same to Dudley."

Severus chuckled "I must say child those two will be together if they keep this up."

Iris giggled "I'll say…do you do something for Dumbledore to not call me to his office?"

Severus smirked "In a way…you see child he can only call you if it's about school related nothing more. As you adoptive parent he needs permission from me to talk to you about other things or if I am in the room though you can easily decline his offer to visit him if is not school related, child."

Iris nodded "That's good to know Papa, shall we go then? I bet Flappy and the others are waiting for us."

"But of course."

Iris grabbed some floo powder then said "Prince Manor, Severus' quarters"

-Christmas Eve, Yule ball day-

Sirius was banging his head for the tenth time today. He didn't want to go to his cousin's bloody ball but his beloved niece and nephew are going and he couldn't say no to them.

"Come Padfoot the ball will be starting soon and Iris is getting furious by the minute" warned Remus.

"COMING MOONY I WILL BE OUT IN LIKE…5 MINUTES"

Remus shrugged then walked to the living where everyone was gathered.

"Well?" said Iris impatiently.

"He said he will be out in 5 minutes Pup" answered Remus as he sat down.

Iris pouted "Uncle Padfoot…"

"Now dear please or you will ruin your grown and it took so hard for me and her godmother to find for you" warned Petunia while fixing up Dudley's hair.

Dudley's appearance changed when Regulus decided to blood adopted Dudley to make him an official Black. Now he looks just like Regulus only his hair is a bit smoother and went to his shoulders.

"Mother please it's fine the way it is" whined Dudley a bit.

"Dudley don't you dare use that tone with me young man" scolded Petunia.

"Sorry mother" said Dudley.

"Now dear the children look wonderful, you did a marvelous job along with my cousin" said Regulus honestly.

"You think…" wondered Petunia.

Just before he would say anything, they heard a whistle sound coming from the doorway, it was Sirius.

"Well I be a monkey's uncle, I see a handsome man and a beautiful flower."

Dudley was wearing a white silk shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black dress robes with the Black family crest.

Iris was wearing a forest green grown with Iris' flower designs on the bottom of the grown. She had a matching forest green gloves and a headset with the Potter and Snape-Prince family crest and her hair hold up to a bun with a greenish blue ribbon to hold it.

"Well now that we are all here I say we finally get going then" said Severus.

"Children first, Dudley and Iris" said Petunia while holding the floo powder to them.

"Together?"

Iris nodded "Of course."

Dudley and Iris got close together while Iris throws the floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor, sitting room"

-Malfoy Manor-

Narcissa was waiting patiently at the sitting room when the fireplace activated. It was Dudley and Iris who came out first then the others came though.

"Iris, Dudley…everyone I am glad you could come" greeted Narcissa warmly.

"It's a pleasure to be here Narcissa" said Severus.

"Yes thank you for the invitation" said Petunia.

"And as always you look lovely as ever my dear cousin" said Regulus as he kissed her hand.

"Reggie just as sweet as you was all those years ago but…" Narcissa turned to face Sirius with sad eyes. Sirius sighs knowing that she was his favorite cousin than anyone else in the family.

"I am glad you have invited me as well my dear cousin" said Sirius as he did the same thing as Regulus did.

Narcissa smiled "You are always welcome here Sirius, please follow me the other guest should be coming soon."

Almost every pureblood and halfblood families were either chatting with each other while the children were outside relaxing.

"I wish Hermione was here with us" whined Theo.

"Don't worry my Papa agreed for her to come over after Christmas day for her family. Flappy with be getting her from where she is staying at in Pairs" explain Iris.

"Oh wonderful, I can't wait to hear what she did in Pairs" said Daphne.

"Come the dances are starting now" said Neville.

"Oh let's go, Dudley dance with me please" said Susan as she dragged him before letting him answer.

"Would you like to dance with me Iris?" wondered Draco.

Iris smiled "I don't mind at all."

Many adults were dance but Iris spotted something that in her life will never happen.

"Draco…Papa is dancing with…Professor Sinista?!"

The children turned their heads where Iris was looking at. There in the dance floor was Severus dancing with Aurora and were having a wonderful time.

Iris smiled "…I might just be getting a new Mama soon, what you think Dudley?"

Dudley nodded "I say…you want to bet when Uncle Sev ask the big question? I bet he will ask in our 5th year for 2 gallons."

Iris smirked "You are so on…I go until the end of our 4th year for 3 gallons."

"Oh I want to join on the eager" said Daphne.

"Oh me as well" said Tracy.

The betting was Daphne was 1 gallon at their 3rd year, Tracy was 2nd gallon at their 6th year, and Theo was 1 gallon at their 5th year. The others didn't want to participate.

-Prince Manor, Christmas day-

"Iris, come on get up! It's Christmas and there are a bunch of present to open" shouted Dudley.

Iris covered her face with her pillow. She was glad it was Christmas and all but waking up this early was just a killer.

"Alright I will be done there in a minute" said Iris.

It took not long for her to see Dudley opening his first one which was from Aunt Rolanda. It was a new broom kit, gloves and goggles.

"Aunt Ro really can't wait for you to be in a Quidditch team" said Iris as she sat next to him.

"I know right…to bad that the first years can't be in one though" said Dudley.

"Hey you know why they have that rule Dudley. Now give me my present if you please" said Iris. This is how the adults found the young children, opening their presents.

From the teachers, Dudley got two books oh advance healing from his Aunt Poppy, a rare book of charms from Uncle Flitwick, a book about animagus for beginners from Aunt Minne, a book of ingredients from Uncle Sev, a Dittany plant from Aunt Pomona and the Quidditch kit from Aunt Ro.

Iris got some same things from Aunt Poppy, Aunt Minne and Uncle Flitwick but hers was a bit more to 5th year level. While Aunt Pomona and her Papa got her rare ingredients and potion books and Aunt Ro got her supposedly a safe boom just for her. It has all the safety protection and alarm charm in case she gets lost. Iris was happy a bit to be able to fly with her cousin but still fear of being top of the air for too long.

In the family, Dudley and Iris got robes and gowns form Aunt Narcissa and Petunia. Regulus and Uncle Sirius got them some prank products for the next annual war that is coming up. Remus got them both a book of defense and he will be helping them practice the spells during the holiday.

Dudley and Iris hold on to their friends gifts for later or when Draco and some others come by.

-Prince Manor, two days later-

"Mione how was your time in Pairs?" wondered Iris.

"It was wonderful, I got to see so many things with my family and it turns out I have a new baby girl cousin" answered Hermione.

"Aw how sweet…come on the others are waiting in the parlor room" said Iris.

Hermione nodded and followed Iris to huge doors that lead to the room. There was everyone sitting on the floor in a circle. Daphne and Tracey sitting together, Theo with a book on his hand next to Pansy, Dudley was sitting next to Susan, Vincent and Gregory next to one another and Padma was sitting alone and Draco was standing.

"There you guys are" said Draco.

Hermione took the sit by Padma while Iris sat next to Draco.

"Alright then, what was the best present you guys got?" wondered Iris.

"Oh that's easy, Dudley sent me some wonderful necklace with my birth stone on it" said Susan while Dudley was blushing.

"I-It was nothing really…I really like what you send me but how did you know I was muggle raised first?" wondered Dudley.

Susan giggled "When I meet your parents, your father told me how he met your mother and how she was raised in the muggle world along with you and your cousin. He gave me the hint about your liking of football and video games so my aunt and I traveled to the muggle world and went to find them."

Dudley blushed "Well you got the right games for sure, thanks Su."

Susan blushed "Your welcome and thank you for the necklace."

Iris was smirking '_Oh juicy blackmail for the future hehe._'

"I enjoyed the books you gave me Theo about the Wizarding world, they were really helpful and I hope I can come to the next Yule ball you all" said Hermione.

Theo nodded "Its fine and your welcome and thanks for the organizer. How did you know I needed a new one? By the way, love the color."

Hermione smiled "Really I didn't know which one to get, it was either green or blue but when I spotted the navy green one I had to get it for you. I even asked Professor Flitwick's help to put on some charms like protection damage and alarm one to alert you of any future events for you."

Theo smiled "Now that is useful."

While the others were talking about their presents, Draco turned to Iris "What was your fave, Iris?"

"Even though I do love my Papa so much, I have to say yours was the best even Uncle Padfoot agreed" answered Iris.

"Really, I had to ask my mother for help on it. It took for a while to find you something that screams your name on it" said Draco.

Iris giggled and took out the pendent out of her shirt "It's lovely Draco." The pendent had the snake and raven on the middle and small phoenix wings on the sides and the shape of the pendent was an Iris.

Iris gave Draco a peck on the cheek like the first time they met and the same results, Draco blushing madly.

"I-I really like what you gave me. I was amazed you found a really rare potion book" said Draco.

Iris giggled "Well I have so many in Salazar's vault and you loving potions so much that I could not resist asking Papa to go to the Gringotts and get one book just for you."

Draco widens his eyes "S-Salazar's v-vault? No way, then that book is really rare I mean I never heard of it and it has some useful potions too!"

Iris giggled "Where do you think I found the cure of Lycanthropy for my Uncle Moony."

"Remus was a werewolf?!" said Draco.

Iris nodded "He was when he was just a small child and I felt really bad so went to see if Salazar had anything in his potion books with Papa's help. We found it just before I got my Hogwarts letter and brewed it for him. Now he has an animagus form of a wolf."

"Wow…was the potion hard to make? Are the ingredients rare to get?" wondered Draco.

Iris giggled "It was hard to make but lucky I had the best Potion master in the world and the ingredients was a bit hard to find but lucky Helga had them in her vault in a freeze spell. Now in our garden, Papa is growing plants that lived back since the founder's time."

Draco immediately got up and dragged Iris to where Severus keeps his garden at. Neville looked up were they were going and asked "Where is Draco dragging Iris at?"

Dudley looked and had enough time to see a smiling Draco and a giggling Iris "Oh I guess Iris took Draco about those plants we got out from Helga Hufflepuff's vault."

Neville widen his eyes "Y-You have plants that lived over a thousand years ago?"

Dudley nodded "You want to see as well."

Everyone nodded and went to the garden room to find Draco looking at a plant while Iris was at her explanation mode. Padma whispered to everyone "I think Iris adopted Professor Snape's teaching skills guys."

Everyone agreed and listen to what Iris was talking about of the Golden Michelia.

-Break Line-

**Me: well then what you guys think so far?**

**James: …you are going to make Malfoy and my daughter together?!**

**Lily: dear did you not read the pairings?**

**James: umm no…EGYPT!**

**Me: oh please, you can hex me of all you can but I can so picture those two together if one was girl…I don't want to have a Ginny x Harry story no!**

**Iris: why would my male version go with a Weasley?**

**James: supposedly a Potter is curse to marry a girl with red hair or something like that**

**Iris: …oh**

**Me: I see curse that curse…**

**Severus: child you are talking too much again**

**Me: 'blinking' oh oops…I decided to go with her first year then will time skip to either her 5****th**** year or 4****th**** year if you like help me out k**

**Iris: it would be great help if you guys point out what is next after Christmas, Egypt has no ideas right now or just doesn't know what to type now**

**Me: hey…it's now my fault if I am getting other ideas ok…oh that reminds me, if you readers spot anything weird or does not make sense please tell me so I can fix it up later on**

**Draco: I believe you have everything-**

**James: Malfoy! Get away from my daughter you snake!**

**Draco: 'pales' oh crap, see ya Iris**

**Iris: Daddy that was rude**

**James: but Iris – ouch**

**Godric: I have to agree on her James**

**Me: oh hello Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar we were about to end this**

**Helga: 'pout' oh and I wanted to talk to the readers**

**Salazar: next time dear**

**Rowena: well then shall we…**

**Me: 'sigh' Once again I don't own Harry Potter but just the story line…**

**Iris: Please leave a lovely review for us to read**

**Me: until then…**

**Everyone: bye us!**


	7. Trouble Starts

**Me: hello Harry Potter world, I got one word to say to those who are kind to me…LOVE YEA! You guys have no idea how you guys make me so happy when you give me those wonderful reviews and take your time to read my story…that reminds me…**

**Guest review in Chapter 3…you person are RUDE! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME! I use fanfiction to help me get better with my grammar trouble and help me type faster for my future job in a library or an office company. Do you know what they require for you to have and also I already get that enough from my aunts but I don't like it when I get it from an unknown person…if you didn't like it then you could have stopped and not reviewed, THERE IS A REASON WHY I PUT THAT WARNING YOU BLOODY BRAT!**

**Oh ok I think I am fine now…to those who were nicer: LillyGirl310, GinaKim, Rentamiya, Californaomi, qsklue and (a nice) Guest**

**LillyGirl310: I am glad you like the pairing and love the story so far…and yes Weasel is a jerk when he can be…story, movie or books, next time child**

**GinaKim (Chapter 1): I get what you mean but if you see other stories where Harry was a female, they still have it under his name and I am trying to at least picture what Harry would have been as a female, it's not 100% accurate but it's somewhat please I am trying not to be rude so don't get mad, hope you continue reading this story**

**Rentamiya: 'bow' thank you and wish as came**

**Californaomi: OMG is your name Naomi too?! Well mine is Noemi but still…I thank you that you love story and I am honored that this story is one of your favorites**

**Qsklue: thank you and yes I would picture Ron would ask female Harry to stay over in Hogwarts and other stuff…hope you like this chapter**

**(Nicer) Guest: 'sniff' thank you, most of the time it is a guest…they are usually mean and rude…you gave me new hope child I was close to stop on the Harry Potter stories as I get rude reviews on them**

'**Bow' I would like to thank all of you…each of you gives me new hope to continue this story…**

**Background: AU Lily made James Potter see his way of how cruel he was to her dear best friend, Severus and they both made the decision of making him godfather to their only daughter, Iris Lillian Potter but they were betrayed by their friend Peter and were killed. Without knowing of his duties from a certain Headmaster, Albus placed little Iris to her muggle relatives where Petunia, Lily's sister lives**

**Warning: just like I made for the crossover if you don't like it then don't read it**

**Summary: AU…What if Harry was born as a girl? And how would her aunt treat her, the same or differently? And what was inside the trunk that Lily sent to her sister before she died? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Iris**

**Pairings: Iris Potter-Snape (FemHarry) x Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger x Theodore Nott, Dudley Evans-Black x Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**I don't own Harry books or movies, just ideas I get from songs or out of the blue…Enjoy**

-Break Line-

Few days had passed and it was getting closer for New Year's, Iris finished her charms assignment when she heard shouting coming from her Papa's study. How she hates it when her Papa and Uncle Padfoot fight. She was about to enter when something made her stop in her tracks.

"Black how many times do I have to tell you I don't have any saying to the matter of what Albus is planning on the philosopher stone!" snapped Severus.

"Well keep bugging him about it, I also don't trust that Professor Quirrell. He was a Muggle Studies Professor before so why the sudden change" said Sirius.

"Merlin's bread I have no clue but I am watching nonstop. I spot him going to the third corridor before the holidays started" said Severus.

"Was he about to enter inside?" wondered Remus.

Severus shook his head "No I didn't give him the chance."

Remus nodded then frown "I am glad Iris had a home to come for the holidays. I can't imagine what would happen if she didn't."

Severus made a face "Probably being bugged by the Weasley boy nonstop."

"Is it really that bad? I mean I know for sure Arthur is alright and Molly, a perfect mother but hearing of what Ron is saying from Iris and Dudley's letters…I am having second thoughts about them" said Sirius.

"You're not the only one there Sirius" said Remus.

"I want to protect my niece but if we want to surprise Dumbledore next year by me taking the position of the Defense of the Dark Arts Professor then I have to remain quiet" said Sirius.

"That's all we have to do Sirius…Severus are you going to tell Iris about the stone?" wondered Remus.

Severus looked at him then smirked "Why tell if she is already listening to us now." Iris squeaked when the door open fully and she landed on the floor. She looked up and saw her Papa and uncles giving her the glare.

"Um…oops" said Iris sheepishly.

"Child, your curiosity streak could let you into trouble…have you not learn the last time you ears dropped on my last conversation" said Severus.

Iris looked down "I'm sorry I didn't mean honest but…you guys were a bit loud though." Remus and Severus looked at each other then glared at Sirius who was trying to hide behind the armchair.

"Black…what I said about putting silent charms?" snapped Severus.

"Um well…I was…umm…I got nothing" stuttered Sirius.

"Forgive us than pup, we didn't mean to interrupt you of our shouting" said Remus.

"It's alright I guess, I just finished my last homework anyway and was heading to my room to relax but I heard you guys and I was just going to pass by but I still don't like it when Papa and Uncle Padfoot fight so I wanted to come in here to stop the fighting" explain Iris.

Severus smiled "Forgive us for making you worry child but now you are here let me explain to you about what we were talking about, take a seat." Iris nodded and sat at her normal chair by where the bookshelves were at.

"Now do you by any chance know of an alchemist named Nicolas Flamel?" started Severus. Iris shook her head.

"Nicolas Flamel is a world famous alchemist because the creation of the Philosopher Stone. This stone can make anything to gold and make a potion called Elixir of Life which makes the drinker live a very long time" said Remus.

"Wow so than a lot of other wizards would want to have that stone then" said Iris.

Severus nodded "They do which is why they wanted to keep it safe and ask the Headmaster who is an old friend to the Flamels to find somewhere to hide it but unfortunately Albus is using Hogwarts as the save keeper."

"So that is why the third corridor is off limits then" stated Iris remembering what the Headmaster said in the beginning fest.

"That's right…that reminds me" said Severus as he went to get something from his desk. It was a cloak when Sirius saw it he gasped. "That's James' invisibility cloak, where did you get it?"

"It was delivered here about a day before Christmas with some brownies and a jumper from Molly Weasley" answered Severus.

Sirius frowned "Who in Merlin's bread would have James' cloak then sent it after 10 years?"

"I can think of someone" said Iris.

Severus smirked "Oh and who do you think child?"

"Its obvious right…look on the handwriting it was left on the note, it matches to the Headmasters" said Iris.

"…why would the Headmaster have James' cloak then?" wondered Sirius.

Severus shook his head "We will never know but for now, I believe this rightfully belongs to you child." Iris took the cloak of her father's and hugged it tightly "…Thanks Papa but why did you give to me until now?"

"I was making sure it didn't have any compulsion charms or any other charms" answered Severus. "…and did you?" asked Iris nervously.

Severus had a grim face and nodded. That caused Sirius to jump from his chair and was about to head out when Remus locked the door. "Remus!" shouted Sirius.

"Now Sirius I am angry as you are but you can't just go into his office like that. Do you really want to be sent to Azkaban for a real crime you done" warn Remus.

Sirius sighs and dropped back to his chair "How high the charms were set?"

"Very high…it would have change Iris personality close to James Potter's was when I first met him and would have started to change her mind on Ron Weasley and demand to be change to Gryffindor" explain Severus.

Iris was shaking "W-Why would he do this? Wait you said I got some brownies and a jumper from Molly Weasley…did…those had any charms?"

Severus nodded "A loyalty potion to Dumbledore and the Weasley Clan in the jumper and inside in the brownies was a love potion to Ron Weasley that would be fully activated in your 3rd year but the amount it had so far would have made you kinder to the boy."

Iris was crying and was being hugged by Sirius at this point. "There pup you are safe with us…hey I have something for you well its more all three of us" said Sirius.

Iris lifts up her head to see what it was. Sirius took out a pendent that had a doe and a stag in the middle and around them were the flower Iris as a form of a heart. Iris' eyes brighten on the beautiful pendent "It's so pretty, Uncle Padfoot."

"It's sure is pup but there more to it than that Iris" said Sirius. That made Iris confused.

"You see pup, the pendent has protection charms to protect you from any charms or potions that can harm you" said Remus.

"When you feel the pendent warm up, it's telling you that there is a potion in your food or drink and if it vibrates then there is a spell heading towards you even if it's invisible" explain Severus.

Iris smiled and took the pendent and placed it around her neck. She hid it under her shirt "Thank you now I know I am safe."

"Welcome child, now why don't you ran along and see if your cousin helps you a bit in your new broom" suggested Severus.

Iris nodded "Ok I think I will do that, see yea all in dinner."

-Hogwarts Great Hall, returning from the holidays-

Iris was with her friends while her familiar, Liz was sleeping under her robes when Ron Weasley was walking towards her with a smirk. "Hello Iris, would you instead like to sit with us Gryffindors?"

Iris narrowed her eyes "Sorry but no thanks Weasley."

Ron had a shocked face "W-What…what do you mean no?"

"Weasley how many times do we have to tell you what no means?" shouted Terry.

Ron glared at them then at Iris "This is not over, you hear me."

Iris had a bad feeling about this but shook it off for the time being "So Terry how was your holidays?" Terry smiled and started to tell his trip to the mountains with his family.

-Near the Quidditch field-

Iris was walking with Draco and Dudley when the Weasley's twins came running out of the field. The twins spotted the trio and smiled.

"Hey there Iris, Draco and Dudley…"

"How does it feel to be back from the holidays?"

Dudley sighs "Trying, I wish they would have given us more days off."

"We know how you feel little Puff…"

"But it will only get worse though the years."

Draco frown "Was that supposed to be encouraging or negatively?"

Fred and George looked at one another then smiled "…both!"

Iris giggled then spotted Hagrid going inside in his hut rather fast. Iris ran to see what was going on and didn't notice her friends were following her.

She peeks through the window to find him looking at a cauldron that was being heated up. Iris knows it was not a potion for sure but when he took out what was inside, she gasps and along with some others she heard behind her.

"That was a Norwegian Ridgeback egg, where would Hagrid find one so rare these days?" wondered Fred.

Iris looked at them with worry "Are they dangerous?"

George nodded "They are but as babies they are a bit harmless but still can hurt someone really bad. We need to tell Hagrid about this." Iris nodded then started banging on his door. There was a loud barking sound on the other end.

"Fang get back…back I say – oh Iris and her friends, what are all of yea doing here?"

"It's about the egg Hagrid…" started Fred.

"You can't keep a dragon here at the school, what would the Ministry do if they found out you had a legal dragon at your hut?" finished George.

Hagrid frown "B-But I did a lot of reading and I think I could take care of him, if you guys let me." Iris shook her head "Is not that we believe you can take care of one Hagrid but…"

"The dangers that can bring if you let it grow here at the school" finished Draco.

Hagrid knows for sure they were saying the truth "…but where can I send him too? I don't know a place for him or the money."

"Our older brother Charlie works with dragons…"

"I bet he can take good care of your dragon, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded slowly on to agreeing "…oh alright then."

Iris and Draco sigh in relief but then Draco was wondering on something "Hagrid, how did you come across a dragon's egg anyway?"

Hagrid smiled madly "Won it, just few nights ago I was down in the village having a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a strange fellow. After a few rounds I beat him and gladly gave me the egg as for a reward but to be honest I think he was quite glad to get rid of it."

"That was some luck I guess Hagrid but I think your dragon would prefer some where he can fly freely" said Iris.

Hagrid nodded "Alright Iris, when will your brother be coming to get him?"

"We have to send him a message and once we get it…"

"We will let you know."

Hagrid nodded "Alright but just to warn you the egg could be hatching any day now."

"Alright then send us a message when it does hatch" said Draco.

"And we need at least one teacher to know about this, is it alright if I tell Professor Snape Hagrid?" wondered Iris.

"That's fine with me now off with you lot I have some business to attend to in the forbidden forest" said Hagrid playfully.

-Few days later-

Iris felt bad for not including everyone in the little adventure but it would be too much to involve everyone. When Iris heard from the twins that Charlie could take the baby dragon and gave them a time and date to meet him in the tallest tower in Hogwarts, Iris quickly informed her Papa about the time to meet at the entrance.

Few hours later, Iris was waiting for the twins to come out of the Gryffindor Tower to meet her Papa, Draco and Dudley at the entrance.

They came out while holding a cage just enough room for the dragon. They quickly navigated through the halls to the entrance where Professor Snape and the other two boys were waiting.

They reached to Hagrid's hut where Iris did her secret knock to notify to Hagrid that she was here with everyone else. The young dragon was already the size of Iris' foot after it hatched four days ago. Hagrid named him Norbert.

It was just close to midnight to meet with Charlie when Professor McGonagall came though the hall with an angry face.

"What is going on here? Miss Potter-Snape, Mr. Evans-Black and Mr. Malfoy, you have better give me a good reason why you are out this late at night" demanded Minerva.

Iris hide behind her Papa as was Draco and Dudley. Iris and Dudley know for sure not to mess with Aunt Minnie when she gets mad.

"Minerva if you can calm yourself down then we will show you why they are out here this late at night but please do keep this to yourself" said Severus.

Minerva looked at them then nodded "Very well proceed."

They reached to the tower and there by the window was a young man with red hair longer then the Weasley's clan and was very freckly. He had a broom with him and some two other boys beside him.

"Charlie!" shouted the twins and ran to him.

Charlie laughed "Hey there Fred and George nice to see you two again but let's do this another time alright. Professor you have the dragon with you?"

Professor Snape nodded and waved his wand to reveal the young Norwegian dragon to him. Minerva widens her eyes.

"Here you are Mr. Weasley and have a safe trip back to Romania" said Severus.

Charlie nodded then turned to Iris "The twins think of you as a younger sister to take care of Iris. I am glad they watch over you when you need it child, good night everyone. Let's go guys."

After a long explanation to Professor McGonagall, she apologized to everyone for her outburst and hugged Iris and Dudley. "I'm sorry but when young Mr. Weasley said-"

"Ron? How did he know of what we were going to do?" said Dudley.

"He told me that you were going out late at night but had no idea what" said Minerva.

Iris narrowed her eyes "The boy does not know when to quit." Fred appeared on her left "If you like…" George on the right "We can prank him for you."

Iris smiled at her surrogate brothers "If it's not too much trouble boys."

"It's never trouble for you little Iris…"

"Dudley do you have this ingredients for us to prank our brother?"

Dudley looked at the parchment and smiled "I believe I do but most of them are in Professor Snape's lab."

The twins gave the dungeon bat a puppy look "Oh please Professor let us use you lab to prank our annoying brother…"

"We cannot let him escape for trying to hurt our little Iris" finished George.

Severus sighs in defeat "Very well…only if I am there to make sure you dunderheads don't mess around with my equipment."

"Well then I guess I am off then, you boys better be at the Gryffindor Tower before your classmates wonder where you two have been" suggested Minerva.

The twins nodded "Don't worry Professor."

Iris and Dudley had a smile which Minerva knows too well "Come along Miss Potter-Snape and Mr. Evans-Black best to come with me."

"Aww Aunt Minnie, I want to see what they are going to make though" pouted Iris as the same as Dudley.

"I bet you get to see it in the morning, am I right boys?" wondered Minerva as the twins grin happily "I will take that as a yes, good night Severus."

Severus nodded "Of course, come boys you have a prank to make and I don't want to stay up too long."

As promised in the morning, Ron had pink hair then was turned to green and silver hair. Everyone laughed at him while the twins bowed of their handy work. Even Severus was hiding laughter behind his morning coffee.

-Break Line-

**Me: phew two updates not bad at all**

**Iris: I will say…where is Dad and the others?**

**Salazar: I believe they said they have some business with Ronald Weasley**

**Hermione: you dad can be harsh Iris**

**Iris: 'nodded' he can be and he is just a spirit…what is the next chapter is going to be about?**

**Me: you just have to find out I guess**

**Dudley: damn oh well**

**Me: anyway leave (a nice) review or PM to me**

**Severus: if you spot something out of miss then do contact her**

**Me: until next time everyone**


	8. Resolved Answers and End of the Year

**Me: hello everyone and yes I was able to update a bit earlier this time so surprise and the reason I just wanted to say happy Labor day and hope you have a great one. I like to thank to those who gave their time to read my story and those who reviewed: Qsklue, Adenoide and LillyGirl310.**

**Qsklue: I also did thought it was strange that Ron didn't tell Harry to have it checked if the cloak did not have any hex so you would wonder if Ron was really a friend to Harry during in his first years of Hogwarts along with the brownies and jumper, he reason why he know about the brownies because he help bake them along with Ginny.**

**Adenoide: 'blinked' I was…amazed and loved your comments and thoughts of the story child, I thank you for that. And for the questions, no Dumbledore does not know about Sirius Black being free the next chapter will explain it and no Dumbledore cannot check Iris and Dudley's Vault as only the heirs can enter there and…he does not know that they are the heirs of the four founders and Merlin. Blaise, I didn't mention him in the sorting for dramatic layout if you know what I mean and yes Iris will be facing Voldy sooner then suspected. I have not talked much about Lucius because he was not really involved much as like the next chapter would be and no, Ron cannot understand the meaning of no.**

**LillyGirl310: You are right child, Ron will never learn as he is a reckless person hell he not even brave so why was he put into Gryffindor again and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, can't wait for your review child.**

**Background: AU Lily made James Potter see his way of how cruel he was to her dear best friend, Severus and they both made the decision of making him godfather to their only daughter, Iris Lillian Potter but they were betrayed by their friend Peter and were killed. Without knowing of his duties from a certain Headmaster, Albus placed little Iris to her muggle relatives where Petunia, Lily's sister lives**

**Warning: just like I made for the crossover if you don't like it then don't read it**

**Summary: AU…What if Harry was born as a girl? And how would her aunt treat her, the same or differently? And what was inside the trunk that Lily sent to her sister before she died? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Iris**

**Pairings: Iris Potter-Snape (FemHarry) x Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger x Theodore Nott, Dudley Evans-Black x Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**I don't own Harry books or movies, just ideas I get from songs or out of the blue. Enjoy**

-Break Line-

Students were either at the library or in their common rooms studying for their exams.

Iris and Dudley thought for a moment and decided to introduce their friends the Chamber of Secrets, where Grandfather Salazar built a chamber to protect the school from harm's way by using a very deadly snake, a Basilisk.

As long she has her third lid close then her stare would not kill them instantly like Moaning Myrtle. She was a muggleborn witch 50 years ago who died in the girl's bathroom which now she haunts and no one uses anymore.

When exams did come, Iris had to make sure Ron was not sitting by her. After the holidays, Ron was still demanding to be friends with her and would make fun of her real friends or be cruel to her relative.

Iris had to resort to asking Vincent or Gregory to sit with her during in History of Magic and Astronomy exams incase Ron decided to try to cheat off of her. The exams were not that bad if you would have studied though.

In History of Magic was just an hour of answering questions about random stuff in the book or whatever Mr. Binn would think of…mostly Goblin wars.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick had called them out one by one and asked them if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall asked them to turn a mouse to a snuff-box though extra point were added how pretty it was but it would be taken if it had whiskers.

In Potion, Professor Snape had them make a Forgetfulness Potion but some students were too nervous by the way Snape was glaring at them during their exams.

-Halfway through the exams-

Iris and Hermione were currently at the library when they over heard an all too familiar voices, Ron Weasley and his lackeys.

"Come on, it has to be him no doubt about it" said Ron.

Dean nodded "Right, snakes can't be trusted."

Seamus frown "Though if I remember right, a three-headed dog is a Cerberus and they are some sort of guardians, why is one here for all places?"

Ron thought for a moment "I don't know…do you recall that break in of the Gringotts on July 31?" Dean and Seamus nodded.

"Well what if…what if whatever was inside that vault is in the third corridor and Snape or Malfoy is trying to steal it like how they stole my future wife from me" accused Ron.

"Oh that would make sense I mean Iris was supposed to be a Gryffindor like her 'real' parents were" said Seamus.

"You think they did something to her?" thought aloud Dean.

Ron nodded his head "Of course I mean when has a Potter have ever been friends or friendly terms with a Malfoy?"

"Never" said Seamus.

"Right so I say let's go to the third corridor and catch those two in the act and become heroes. Iris would be thanking me for saving her from them and come begging to be in Gryffindor, her rightful house" said Ron. Seamus and Dean nodded.

When the three boys were out of sight, Iris narrowed her eyes at their back. "I can't believe those boys, accusing Professor Snape and Draco like that" said Hermione.

Iris shook her head "Those boys have no intelligence in their minds what so ever…I have to report this to Professor Snape, he will stop them along with Professor McGonagall."

Hermione nodded and soon both girls were back looking for their books but Iris was getting suspicious of Dumbledore's action. Why place a very powerful stone in a school full of children and place a bloody Cerberus first in the line of defense?

Then it click it her…Voldemort. She was told that he was still alive but only in spirit form and was weak right now. But her Papa told her that older wizards and witches should fight him even in his weak state.

She shook her thoughts off, determine to get that blasted stone away from this school but she can't disobey her Papa and Aunt Petunia.

'_I must tell Papa to get the stone to somewhere safer then here but…I got it!'_ thought Iris happily.

-Severus' quarters-

Severus was relaxing from a class of 3rd year Slytherins and Gryffindors when heard a knock. He knows already who it was. "Iris I thought you were going to be spending your time at the library?" wondered Severus.

"I was when I overheard something that you must know…but I can't say it out here sir" answered Iris. Severus nodded "Come in."

Iris took her sit by the bookshelf while her Papa was putting the silent charms around his room. "Alright now what's going on child?"

It took Iris about 30 minutes to explain her Papa of what had happen and a better way to protect the stone. Her Papa was rubbing his left temple then sighs. "I will get Minerva and the others to pass their defenses and place the stone in one of your vaults for safe keeping…but which one child?"

Iris thought for a moment then smiled "Merlin's Vault, Dudley and I hardly use it anyway also the vault itself is well hidden and only the goblins can get inside besides me and my cousin."

Severus nodded "Very well, you inform Nagnok while I will get the stone."

Iris nodded "Please do before Professor Quirrell does."

"I see you too don't trust the man child" said Severus.

Iris shook her head "No…he keeps giving me that look when I am at his class Papa as if he was trying to get inside my mind."

Severus nodded "Very well, now go if I recall you still have other exams before school ends child."

Iris giggled then hugged her Papa "I will and please these exams are baby stuff…when will the difficult ones start?"

Severus chuckled a bit "Just like how your mother would say, don't worry the work will get more interesting throughout the years."

-Ending fest, Great Hall-

As promised, Severus and the other head houses went to the third corridor and found the three Gryffindor boys about to step inside but Minerva snapped them to return to the Gryffindor Tower and lost over 100 points each for putting themselves in harm's way.

It was an easy pass through the defenses and soon Severus had the stone that will be locked away until Nicholas demanded it back. Iris had the idea to write a letter to him and explain that the stone was going to be moved to a safer place but could not tell the Headmaster about it. He agreed.

The school year had ended as Iris and Dudley were sitting at their respect house table waiting who which house had won the house cup this year.

Dumbledore was smiling at his students "Another great year had passed and summer is around the corner but first I believe the House Cup needs to be awarded. In fourth place, Gryffindor with two hundred and fifty-five points; in third place, Hufflepuff with two hundred and seventy-nine points; in second place, Slytherins with three hundred and twenty-nine place and finally in first place with four hundred and twelve is Ravenclaw."

Everyone in the hall was clapping except for the Gryffindor as they were in fourth place and was beaten by the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs themselves were happy to have finally been on top of the Gryffindors for once and the Slytherins were alright, they were happy that the Gryffindors didn't win.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Great Hall was filled with blue flags with the raven sign on it.

Professor Snape shook hands with Professor Flitwick who had the House Cup on his other hand. In all, Iris thought it was a great year only not for Quirrell. He was found died inside his office before the fest began and at the back of his head had some kind of showing of a face of some sort.

-Hogwarts Express-

Iris was standing by with Dudley as they were saying good bye to Hagrid one last time then went inside to the train. They found a compartment and settled down while waiting for their friends.

"So cousin, what year right?" wondered Dudley.

Iris nodded "Yes it was but hey we have 6 more years of these Dud, more memories to have and new friends to make."

Dudley nodded "When do you think we will have to take the Lady and Lordship of the four houses, Iris?"

Iris thought for a moment "…Later, I want to defend my Slytherins companions in the shadows until it's time to reveal the truth to the school Dudley as to the Ravenclaws."

Dudley nodded "As for my houses, I will do the same…I just hope Dumbledore does not do anything next year."

Iris sigh "He will…I just know it Dud along with Ron Weasley and his younger sister Ginny. I have a feeling she would want to be friends with me."

"We'll see if she is worthy to be in our group" said Dudley.

Iris nodded then suddenly started to giggle "O-Ok sorry Liz…there you have your window to sunbath, you crazy reptile."

If a reptile could laugh, Iris would beat all her gallons that she heard her familiar laughing at her while Dudley was smirking playfully then laughed a bit.

-Platform 9 3/4-

"Aunt Petunia! Uncle Reggie!" shouted Iris as she gave them a hug as the same as Dudley.

"Hello my dear how was school?" wondered Petunia.

"It was wonderful, I can't wait for my report to come" said Iris happily.

Dudley made a face "Aw come on Iris, it was bad enough about the exams please don't make me remember how much you and Mione made us study."

"Well then the next time you ask for help in Potions or Defense, I would not help you" said Iris.

Dudley paled "N-No did I say that I-I yea can't wait…um oh is that Susan I-I have to say good bye to her hold on for a minute mother and father…SUSAN!" Petunia and Regulus laughed at their child actions.

Hermione came and hugged her best friend and then turned to face her relatives "Hello again Lady and Lord Black, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Petunia smiled at the kind girl "Hello dear and yes it is a pleasure to meet you again."

"Ah Miss Granger, it's a pleasure as always to see you child. Are you looking forward for the summer as well?" wondered Regulus.

Hermione nodded "Oh yes, if it's possible may I visit Dudley and Iris so we can help each other out on your homework?"

Petunia smiled "Oh but of course with you parent's permission that is."

Hermione nodded "Of course madam, see you later then Iris and say good bye to Dudley for me…do you think he will ever tell his feelings to Susan?"

Iris nodded "Well do Mione and I am not sure but we will just have to wait and see. Oh and I will send you those books explaining you more about the Wizarding world later the week."

Hermione nodded "Fantastic bye, Iris!"

Iris said farewell to the others the same way as how she did to Hermione while Dudley was blushing madly and sad when he was saying good bye to Susan. The same goes for the young Hufflepuff girl.

Draco came to her "Well then I guess I will be seeing you over the summer then."

Iris nodded "Of course…I am still trying to get used to on that broom Aunt Ro gave me but…"

Draco smiled "Don't worry me and Dudley will be there for you."

Iris smiled then heard her name "Little Snape!" It was the Weasley twins.

"Yes?" wondered Iris.

"Just came here…"

"To say good bye to you…"

"And to warn you about our brother and sister…"

"They are planning something next year but…"

"We don't know what."

Iris smiled "Thank you for tell me, are you sure you will not be in trouble with your mother though."

The twins shook their heads "Nope…"

"Though would it be possible if…"

"We can visit you over the summer?"

Iris thought for a moment "I will speak to my Papa about it though you will see me but least plan it out when you can visit. I am guessing you don't want your family to know about it?"

The twins nodded "You're right as always."

Iris nodded "Alright then, I sent my Papa's owl to you so that you mother think is from the Professor to meet you two about your classes, alright?"

"Deal, bye Iris, Draco, Dudley, Lady Black and Lord Black!" shouted the twins then ran to a sulking Ron. There is where Iris spotted a young girl with red hair and hazel eyes that was glaring at the Weasley boy.

'_So that is Ginny…I hope she is better than Ron, it would be ashamed to not be friends with her'_ thought Iris.

"Alright children, let's go mother wants to know how are her grandchildren are doing and don't get me started about the house elf" said Regulus as he was pushing his adopted son's trunk while Petunia was pushing Iris' trunk.

Iris and Dudley giggled and ran to the barrier not knowing what the summer holds for them or the future.

-Break Line-

**Me: yes I hope you all love this chapter, I worked really hard one it and corrected the best I could with the time I had with classes and all**

**Iris: I think is great…not with Weasley though but the others is fine**

**Draco: I agree on that as well**

**Dudley: what's for the next chapter?**

**Me: well I only have one vote for a time skipper to 4****th**** year so I like to know the others of their thoughts so what you guys what, Iris and Dudley's four year or fifth year? And what about Professor Snape relationship with Professor Sinista, who what's to place their bets on as well? What year do you guys want Iris and Dudley to dump Dumbles out of the cold? And where do Iris and Draco relationship start? Oh and what Quidditch team does Dudley and Sirius would like? Please help out to make this story a great one if you please**

**Iris: that's…a long request Egypt**

**Me; ah they can handle it…I think**

**Dudley: You couldn't find Sirius Black's favorite team, did you?**

**Me: …no I have search so much and nothing I mean nothing, please I need help my dear Harry Potter fans and please don't sent me hate PM's and reviews because of this I have bad memory**

**Severus: Egypt…**

**Lucius: you are doing it again**

**Me: …oh right oops, anyway please leave a (NICE) review or comment please until next time guys bye me**


End file.
